If I Die Young
by liondancer17
Summary: America is going to die in one year. This is an account of how he spends his last few months of life as a nation, rebuilding friendships, fixing mistakes, rebuilding his 'family', and being a hero at last. Cover art by Kenna Cat.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

As you can probably tell, this was inspired by the song 'If die young'. I'm not sure about how long this is going to be, but it has a definite ending, and not a lot of plot. It's more about characters and relationship than anything. I hope you guys enjoy, I know I will.

xxxXXXxxx

Terra. Erde. Jorden. Земля. She was them all. She was the ultimate being, the one who controlled the nations of the world. She loved them all, and knew what was best for them.

She was Mother Earth.

She loved her children desperately. She knew they loved their humans, their land, each other, but she loved them more, more than they would ever know. She wanted them home. She wanted her babies back. They deserved love, only the love _she _could give them. She would do anything to make them happy, even if it meant taking them back by force.

She had already let one stay on Earth. The Kingdom of Prussia, who should have died, was left to stay. She knew that he was loved by others. Germany, Hungary, Austria…he wasn't alone. She even gave him new life as the Free State of Prussia, a micro nation in Germany. She loved him _so much, _but she let him stay, because he was happy on Earth.

But now, _she_ wasn't happy. She was their mother, didn't she deserve a bit of happiness? Yes, she had some of her children back. She loved Rome, Germania, and her daughters, Egypt, Greece, and Native America, but it wasn't enough, not yet. They needed their children too, after all. Rome had already proven that when he went to visit Italy. She would make them, and herself, happy. All she needed to do was chose the child she would take back. She shut her eyes, and envisioned her children.

China? He lived a long, tired life. Maybe he was ready to come back to her, and let her take care of him. No…not China. Russia loved him, and so did his bothers. She didn't want to make her other children unhappy…she couldn't take China home.

Canada? A better choice…after all, he was invisible. But…no…not him either. Canada was loved by France and England, and Ukraine loved him as well. He even had Cuba. Canada couldn't be brought home.

She repeated the process again and again, seeing the different advantages and disadvantages of each nation. After a long time, she was ready to give up, when she thought of the perfect one.

America? Well…he was very young, which was a disadvantage, she didn't want to take them _too _soon, but…he was perfect. She thought of all the nations who hated him, how his only friends were a whale and an alien. He was hated by the world…and they always wanted him gone. Wouldn't taking him home make them happy? Wouldn't it make him happy as well, too be with her, where she could take care of him and love him, like no one else wanted to?

Yes…he was perfect.

All she had to do was tell him, and give him a while to get his human affairs in order. Then she would take him home, where he belonged. That was easy; all she had to do was make him die.

xxxXXXxxx

America was dreaming. He was walking through a field, just like the one England had found him in when he was a child. He _was_ a child again. He could feel the nightgown billowing around his legs, and he could see the trees towering above him, just like how England used to be. He smiled, and let the sun spill on him, basking in its golden light. This was heaven, worry-free, just like how he wanted his life to be.

A figure approached him. He looked up. She was dark-skinned, her skin a rich, beautiful mahogany. Her hair was midnight, framing her dark face perfectly. Her eyes were two pieces of coal, set against her beautiful face. Something about her was so familiar, like he had seen her a very, very long time ago, but he couldn't remember. He stared, and she smiled.

Then it clicked.

"M-mother…Gaho…" he whispered. Mother Native America, his birth mother, who he had barely known. He ran forward, and she laughed, gathering him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair. She gently held him against her, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"My baby…I'm so glad to see you again." She murmured. "But I'm so sorry that it couldn't have been for better reasons…I have something terrible to tell you."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Her hands tightened around him, but still remained gentle. For a moment, she didn't speak, and then she started again, her voiced strained.

"Mother Earth…the origin of us all…she had decided to bring you home, with her. You have one year, and then you will join us." She finally said.

"Join…you? What do you mean? Where will I go" he asked. He was terrified now, he could barely speak. Gaho tightened her jaw, and narrowed her eyes.

"I mean…you will…pass on. You will go to the afterlife with me and the others… like Rome and Egypt…"

"I'm going to d-die?" he asked. His face drained of color, and his eyes widened in horror. Gaho didn't speak. He squirmed out of her grasp, and fell to the ground. He stood up again. He was now an adult. He began to back away. Gaho didn't move, she just watched him, an expression of pity on her face

"I'm dreaming! This isn't real! I can't die! The states are going through a recession, but I'm not going to collapse!" he cried out. She looked away, and spoke again.

"I'm sorry. You're right, you are dreaming, and your nation is fine, but _you_ are going to pass on in a year." She finally said. Slowly, she approached him. He stood frozen. She pressed a pocket watch into his hands.

"This will tell you the time you have left on Earth. When the minute hand makes a full rotation around the face of the clock, you will die. You have one year." She spoke slowly and softly. The field began to fade, and she embraced him.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop this, but I couldn't convince her. Please forgive me." She whispered. The world faded to black.

America opened his eyes. He shot out of bed, and pressed his head into his hands.

It was just a dream. He was fine. He grabbed his glasses, and smiled. Just a dream.

In his hands was a glittering, silver pocket watch, and the minute hand was resting, frozen on the twelve.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N I'm so sorry about this abomination of a chapter, but it was mostly to set everything up. The next few will be much, much longer, and a lot better! Please review~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

*Blush* T-thank you guys so much! I didn't expect so many reviews! I expected maybe two or three…but ten? W-wow, I feel honored!

Anyway, I have the ending planned out, as well as an epilogue…but most of the body of this story I'm making as I go along. *Smiles sheepishly* yeah…anyway, thank you guys again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers

xxxXXXxxx

England pressed his finger tips to his temple, rubbing at it. His head was pounding, like a fairy was hacking away at his head with an axe. He pressed his lips together and let his head fall into his arms, resisting the urge to groan in pain. His nose brushed against the fabric of his military uniform, and it itched. He held his breath, fighting back the sneeze that began to build up. England was in pure agony. It had already been a week, how could he still feel like this? Sure, he usually still felt terrible a few days after the fourth, but why was he still ill?

A hand prodded his side, and he looked up. Japan was gazing at him, worry in the depths of his charcoal eyes. England sat up, and gave him a weak smile, hoping it looked genuine. It was ruined, though, when England twisted his head into the crook of his elbow, and sneezed violently into it. He gave a few weak coughs, and his head exploded with pain. Japan gently laid a hand on England's shoulder. England looked back up again. The meeting room fell silent for a moment, several nations pausing in their usual arguments to look at the source of the noise. Japan gave them all a reassuring smile. A few nations gave England questioning looks, but Japan pointed at the calendar, and that seemed to make them realize England's true problem. Then Japan turned back to the Briton.

"Is it your…illness, Igirisu-san?" Japan asked softly. England winced. Sure, it was common knowledge _why_ he got so sick around the Fourth of July, but he still didn't like it being addressed. He fished around for several ways to rephrase it, or even downright deny it, but he came up with none. Besides, Japan wouldn't push the issue anyway.

"Yes…it is. I really shouldn't have come this year…seeing the fireworks…I should have just dropped off the present and left." He replied, slumping onto the desk, and resting his head on his arm. "Besides, it's not like anyone would miss me if I didn't come."

"Not true." Japan replied. "America-kun was very happy to see you at his birthday; he was looking forward to seeing you all day." England felt a faint feeling of embarrassment. Did America really want to see him that much? England couldn't fathom why…after all…it _was_ the day he celebrated not being England's brother anymore…

"Why do you call him that, anyway?" England asked, deciding to change the subject. "I mean, you refer to me as 'Mr. England', but doesn't 'kun' mean that you're a close friend?" England asked. He lifted his head slightly. Japan's eyes were wide, and his face was flushed with embarrassment.

"W-well…hai…it does. D-does it seem to familiar? I-I mean, America-k-_san_ asked me to refer to him as Alfred when we started visiting each other, b-but that seemed to impolite, so I called him America-kun instead, but does that seem to impolite as well? Have I been disrespecting him all this time? Was it some kind of western test?" Japan said quickly. England couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at Japan's nervousness. The laugh, though, irritated his throat, and caused him to end up in a coughing fit. Once again, he felt Japan's hesitant hand gently thumping him on his back until he stopped.

"No, I was just wondering. In fact, he would probably like it better if you called him Alfred-kun, or even Alfred. He's not one for formalities." England replied. The panic in Japan's eyes faded away, and the eastern nation smiled, a bit embarrassed by his worry.

"O-oh…thank you, Igirisu-san." He replied. England was about to change the subject yet again, when the door opened. America walked in, and sat down at the end of the table. England raised an eyebrow in surprise. America usually wasn't late; in fact, he was usually one of the first in the meeting room.

America looked tired. Bags were under his eyes, and he looked paler than normal. His sapphire eyes were dull, lacking their usual glow. He also looked a bit…thinner around the edges. Even his hair looked duller and messier.

But he was smiling. It wasn't his usual goofy grin, or even a very big smile, but it was a real smile all the same.

Germany stood up, his steely eyes briefly sweeping around the room, doing a mental headcount of all the nations. Then he cleared his throat, and began the meeting.

"If anyone wished to speak, please raise your hand, but you only have five minutes, so hurry up!"

A few heads swung in America's direction, waiting for the self-proclaimed 'hero', to begin, but he never spoke. After a minute, England raised his hand, and Germany allowed him to speak. England began his speech on his current economy, but it was like his body was on auto-pilot. He spoke from pure memory, but never paid attention to what he said.

After he was finished, the other nations seemed to wake from their shock, and spoke as well. The meeting progressed as normal. The usual fights occurred, Greece slept, Italy distracted Germany the entire time, and France flirted with the others.

But America never spoke.

Finally, Germany called a break. The first thing England did was approach America, who was smiling, and reassuring…whatever his brother's name was that he was fine.

"No, Mattie, it's fine! Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." He said. Mattie(?) frowned, not trusting America.

"Are you sure? You look really bad, Al, I can tell. Hell, Kumachiki sees it. Isn't that right?" he said, lifting up the polar bear cub. The cub looked up at him.

"Who are you?" the bear asked. Mattie gave it a frustrated glare, but moved on.

"Anyway, if there's anything wrong, just tell me. Understand?" Mattie asked. America nodded. Then he stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, and began to walk away.

England swore he saw a tiny silver gleam in them. He dismissed it, telling himself that it was probably a cellphone, or even a gun. He knew how Americans were with their guns.

xxxXXXxxx

America walked into a Starbucks just a few minutes away from the meeting room, ordered a coffee, and sat down in a booth. He took slow, warm gulps, and began to look around.

Families sat in booths. A mother and her two children, a father and his daughter, a young couple, all of them were happy and alive, no worries except how to best spend tomorrow. He smiled, taking another even gulp. Really, he should have been envious, but he just felt _happy_. They were his people, and _he_ was part of the reason why they were so happy and satisfied. Because of his decisions, he gave them a safe country to live in, and the freedom to do what they wanted with their life.

'_But what do I do with mine..?'_ he wondered. The watch was heavy in his pocket, a constant reminder of his deadline. One year. He had one year to say goodbye, and set everything in order. He set the coffee down, and clicked it open.

The minute hand was frozen on the twelve, and so was the hour hand. Since the fourth, the day he had received it, the minute had hadn't moved an inch. He had freaked out after he realized he had it, but he had made his decision. He wouldn't tell anyone, not until the night he died.

The door opened, and he looked up. Germany and Italy walked in. Italy caught sight of him and waved happily. America gave a soft smile in return. Germany looked up, and gave him a polite nod. America waved. He glanced down at the pocket watch again. A horrible sudden feeling of loneliness crashed over him, almost like he was suddenly being pulled into the ocean. It was that horrible, desperate feeling of drowning, just without the water. It was that feeling that a person got when they found themselves in a crowded room, and then realized that they were more alone than they ever have been before. He shut his eyes, and leaned his head back against the booth. He pushed that feeling away. He was fine, he had a whole year to do everything he needs to do, but first he had to write everything down that he wanted to do. He shut the pocket watch, and slipped it back into his jacket.

America sank lower into his seat. How should he end the year? Taking out a pen, he began scribbling a list onto the napkin he was given.

'_My Bucket List:_

_Become friends with everyone._

_Apologize_

_Throw a huge Halloween and Christmas party, and invite everyone, even the nations I don't like._

_Make peace with the nations I don't like._

_Convince my boss to recognize the Free State of Prussia and Sealand._

_Get Mattie noticed._

_Show Russia North Dakota._

_Become friends with England.'_

Satisfied, he folded the napkin into his pocket and put the pen away. He checked his cellphone and began to walk back to the meeting room. He had a lot to do, and very little time.

xxxXXXxxx

England sat back down at the meeting table, and watched the door, waiting for America to arrive. Once again, he was one of the last nations to walk in, but this time was different.

He seemed to have returned to normal. Though he still looked very tired, his usual cheerful glow had returned to his eyes, and the happy aura he always carried with him had returned. Without a word, he sat down next to-Canada, was it? -and began a conversation. It was soft and short, but Canada's eyes widened.

Once again, England spotted the gleam of silver in America's jacket pocket, along with the tiny, folded corner of a paper. England wondered what America could possibly have. It might have been his magic abilities, or his imagination, but something about the silver gave England a horrible, overwhelming feeling of dread.

America suddenly stood up, and cleared his throat. England could have sworn that America's voice was suddenly quieter, and his eyes were much more…purple?

"Excuse me!" he said. England shook his head, America was still sitting, and the person standing up was…what's his name? Canada?

Germany blinked, and nodded at Canada to continue. The northern nation smiled, and began his speech, though it was so quiet hardly anyone could actually hear. England noticed that the only real people paying attention were France, America, himself, Ukraine, and a few more serious, business-like nations like Germany, Austria, and Switzerland.

But the northern nation was happy, and that was all that really mattered. England suddenly found a memory pushing its way to the front of his mind.

'_He was sitting on a chair, a book in his lap. The moon was high in the sky, and snow was gently blowing outside the window. France was on the couch, holding America and Canada. Both of the boys appeared to be sleeping. Canada could barely keep his violet eyes open, and America was already sleeping.'_

England blinked. He wasn't quite sure why that memory surfaced, but it did. He looked up again; Canada was sitting down again, smiling at his brother.

And England found himself smiling, though he didn't know why.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N

Once again, thank you guys so much for reviewing! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked hard on it!

Since finals are next week, followed by Christmas break, so there won't be any updates on anything for a while. Sorry about that…

Also, there will be more things added to the bucket list; I'm also taking suggestions for it. :D And if brownie points for anyone who can guess why North Dakota specifically! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Th-thirty three reviews? W-wow…you guys are way to kind!

I'm sorry about the super-long wait, but I had a massive case of writer's block until very, very recently. I hope you guys forgive me…

Anyway, let's continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 'If I Die Young.'

XXXxxxX(Canada's POV)XxxxXXX

"Come on, Mattie, please?" America begged again. Canada sighed, squaring his shoulders, digging his back into the door. He could practically _feel_ America's puppy-eyes on him through the door. Kumajirou, apparently deciding to help out his owner for once, leaned against the door as well.

"No, Al, I can't today. Go bug Iggy." Canada replied. He stared straight ahead, his eyes landing on a window, one that had the curtains closed. He focused on that, all the while keeping his entire body weight on the door. He had no time to hang out with America today, he had too much work to do, and too many things had to get done. He had a deadline; everything had to be done by then…

"Mattie, I swear, if you don't let me in, I'm showing everyone the picture. The one from New Year's." America threatened. Canada's eyes widened in horror, his blood turning to ice.

"Which one?" he asked, deciding to call America's bluff. There was no way…he didn't' have a camera at the time…

"The one with Shinatty-chan, shorts, and a Spanish word…" America replied. Canada's heart almost stopped. There was no way…how…?

"Olé…" America said. Canada spun around, ripping the door open. America was smirking, holding a photograph between his fingers. Canada quickly took it, stuffing it in his pocket.

"How did you get that?" Canada demanded. America laughed.

"Tony. He had a camera. And he was drunk. Spain, Japan, and France wanted a copy, but I didn't give any. It's just been sitting on Tony's camera." He replied. Canada sighed.

"So…you're in now. What do you want?" he asked. America blinked, and then smiled.

"Well, I thought I should come over to spend some time with my bro. Also, dude, you need some time to relax!" he exclaimed. Canada raised an eyebrow, and folded his arms.

"Seriously? Or are you just trying to bug me?" Canada asked. America smirked.

"Both. But Tony still has the picture. One click and the entire world sees it." America replied. Canada felt a furious blush colour his cheeks.

"Fine…what did you want to do?" he asked. America's smile widened, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

"You'll see…"

xxxXXXxxx

"No one."

"Tell me the truth."

"Seriously, no one."

"Dude, you can't lie to me!"

"I'm serious, Al, there is no one! None at all!"

"Just tell me, Mattie! I won't tell anyone! I swear!" America said. "Who is it? Gilbert? Ivan? It must be someone really, really weird if you keep denying it!"

"_What_? Al, dude, I don't like _Gilbert_, what the hell? I don't like _anyone_!" Canada snapped back. America, though, wouldn't give up.

"Just tell me! I won't tell anyone! Is it Francis? Kiku? Elizabeta? Natalya? Who?" America asked, leaning closer, his eyes burning with curiosity. Canada scowled, leaning back in his chair, and folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not telling you. Never." He replied. America's eyes lit up, and a smile glowed on his face.

"So there _is_ someone! Just tell me, Mattie! I can help you! It's what brothers do!" he exclaimed. Canada bit his lip, wishing that he could take back his indirect confession. Damn…Al could pick up on more than he thought.

Really, though, how could he think that Canada would tell him? What could America do to help him?

"Canada, just tell me. I want to help you; I want to be a hero for once. Please, just tell me, I swear I won't tell a single soul. No one will know." America said, suddenly switching tactics. His face was now serious, his mouth set into a thin line, though his eyes were still shining hopefully. His posture was stiff, one hand reaching into his jacket pocket, and the other resting on the table.

Canada let out a slow, deep breath. Sure, America was an idiot, but…he was his brother. Besides, it went against his 'hero code' to break a promise.

"Fine…you promise you won't tell anyone?" Canada asked. America nodded, a smile threatening to form on his face. Canada took in another breath; this was harder than his Papa made it seem…

"It's Katsuyasha…you know, the Republic of Ukraine…" he finally admitted. He looked back up, waiting for what America would do.

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting. Maybe for America to laugh, to make fun of him, and tell him he would never be able to do it. Maybe for him to swear he would make Ukraine notice him, but end up just screwing things up. Like he always has for Canada, and like he always will.

What Canada definitely was not expecting was for America to smile widely, and for him to suddenly engulf Canada in a hug, practically knocking the northern nation off his chair.

"This is so great! You two will be so perfect! Why didn't you tell me earlier? When are you going to ask her out?" he asked, firing off questions faster than Canada could answer them. The northern nation blinked, completely taken aback.

"Wh-what?" he asked, not able to fully comprehend what was going on. America pulled away, laughing, and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! How are you going to do it? Do you need any help?" he asked. Canada pulled himself up, and then shook his head, finally able to pull his thoughts together.

"Well…I wasn't really planning on asking her out…I was…I don't know. I just don't think she'll be interested in me…" he answered. America frowned.

"Not interested! Dude, you're supposed to be the smart one! Your countries are already really closely politically tied; she owes a lot to you! Besides, you have the hero helping you." He replied, smiling at the last part. Canada rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Well…if you really think I could try…I guess I could." He finally replied. America's smile grew wider, but Canada noticed that his hand once again dove into his jacket pocket. Canada wondered what he could possibly have.

xxxX(America's POV)Xxxx

The day passed by without much consequence. The twins ended up staying at Canada's house the whole day, just hanging out, enjoying each other's company. In fact, Canada allowed him to stay the night, since it was very late by the time America realized he had to leave.

The night was draped over the world, a blanket of ink that lay over his brother's land. He was standing outside, watching the moon float high above him. The stars twinkled in and out of sight, tiny pinpricks of light that shone through the dark.

Without a word, he clicked the watch open. The minute hand had moved over the past few weeks, July was almost over. It was moving counterclockwise. It was on the eleven.

He put it away, and instead checked the napkin he had written his list on. He pulled out a pen, and began adding to it.

'_Have a great Christmas with my family'_

'_Try to make everyone happy. (And tell England I like his cooking).'_

He smiled to himself, putting it back in his pocket. He leaned back against the back wall, just as the door opened.

"Al? You're still awake?" Canada asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Too much caffeine, you know?" America replied. Canada didn't reply, instead he leaned against the wall as well. Kumajirou padded out, glancing between them curiously.

"Do you really think I can do it?" Canada asked. America smiled.

"Of course you can. You have to try."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Please review~!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I'm finally getting back to writing this! :D Forgive me, but I had the worst case of writer's block _ever_ for this story. It's kind of hard for me to write stories that focus more on character then plot…since characters usually grow through the plot. XD

Anyway, here we go! I kind of wanted to do this scene later, but it will really help with America's development…I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

XXXxxxX(Russia's POV)XxxxXXX

**Augest-11 Months**

"Russia!" America called out from outside Russia's room. The Russian blinked, looking up from a book he had been reading. His boss and America's boss were having a meeting that weekend, so Russia was staying at a hotel. Slowly, Russia stood up, grabbing his lead pipe as he went. He opened the door, and found America standing there. The blue-eyed nation was excited, and Russia noticed that he was carrying a huge basket with him. Russia raised a fair eyebrow, and America smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you something." America said. Russia's mouth pressed into a line, and he shook his head.

"No…I want to stay here. Besides, my boss will come back soon, so I must stay, da?" Russia replied. America frowned in response.

"Come on, Ivan! This is something that happens _yearly_, and the best time is almost over! I swear, we'll be right back. I think this'll be worth going out for a while." America replied.

Russia didn't move. He narrowed his violet gaze at America.

"I'll buy you vodka." America offered. Russia snorted, and then he noticed the keys America was carrying.

"Those…are plane keys, da?" Russia asked. America nodded.

"Yep, this is across the states." America replied proudly. Russia gave him a questioning look.

"You expect me to get in a plane with you so you can show me some idiotic thing you thought of, da?" Russia asked. America rolled his eyes.

"Well, when you put it like _that_…but yeah. That's the basic idea. Plus I'm buying you vodka." He added. Russia shook his head, but he sighed.

"Fine…I'll come. But I get to fly the plane." He replied. America gave him a horrified look.

"_Dude!_ I'm not letting you fly a jet _drunk!_" America exclaimed. Russia couldn't help but quirk his lips slightly and the exclamation. Not a smile, or even a snicker, but it was still something.

"I am Russian. I can handle more then you ever could, da?" Russia asked. America snorted, but he allowed Russia to get away with that. They walked out, Russia wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.

(Time skip)

"This is stupid." Russia said. He gave an irritated huff, and stumbled forward blindly. In front of him, America laughed.

"Come on Commie, just a little bit further. Don't worry; I'm keeping an eye on you." America said. His voice grated further on the Russian's nerves. Russia turned his head in the direction he was pretty sure America was, and he snapped at the other.

"That's what you said when I tripped! You think this is funny, da? Well, it's not! The Cold War is over, so _take this blindfold off of me_!" Russia yelled at him. America was quiet, and Russia stood still, waiting for America to let him go.

"If you really want to go…I'll let you. But I think you'll like this surprise." America said. Russia was silent for a moment, and then he sighed.

"Fine…how much further?" Russia asked. He could almost _feel_ America's face lighting up.

"Just a few more minutes!" America chimed. Russia heard him sprinting away, and Russia stumbled after him, barely managing to keep his balance. He finally reached the other, and he stopped, catching his breath.

"Alright, so they look best in July, but they still look great now. Go ahead, open your eyes." America said. Slowly, Russia cracked open his lavender orbs, blinking into the warm, brilliant sunlight. A sweet breeze stirred through the field, filtering through the plants, and kissing his face. It stirred his ash-blonde hair, and set his scarf fluttering slightly. But he barely noticed this; for his attention was ensnared by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Sunflowers.

There were hundreds, no, _thousands_ of them, each of their petals was a beautiful gold, each one standing proudly, their faces turned toward the sun. They covered the field in green and gold, so many, so _beautiful!_ Russia could hardly think, all he could do was take the sight in.

"So, what do you think? There are more in July, I kind of wanted to show you then, but there was so much going on, so-" America started, but he was unable to finish his sentence, for Russia had him gripped in a bone-crushing hug. This caught the American off-guard, and Russia felt him tense up for a brief moment, but he soon relaxed.

"_Cпасибо, Amerika."_ Russia said. America grinned widely, his sky-coloured eyes sparkling with joy.

"You can have as many as you want, and you're welcome back anytime. I don't mind." America replied. Russia pulled back, smiling. It wasn't a fake smile, a childish smile, or even a sad one. It was a smile filled with true joy and innocence, one Russia hadn't done in a long time.

It felt so good to have a reason to smile again.

Without a word, Russia walked into the sunflower field, allowing the petals to gently touch his fingers. He couldn't help but think back to his childhood, when everything was so much simpler, when he was _happy._ A laugh bubbled up in his chest, and he allowed it to escape, where it floated up into the afternoon sky, lost in an endless sea of blue. It was all so _beautiful, _so _wonderful!_

Russia was happy. He was really happy.

And America watched him from the sidelines, a small, deep smile touching his lips.

XXXxxxX(America's POV-same time)XxxxXXX

Silently, America drew out the paper he had copied the list onto. He uncapped a pen, and crossed out one item-_Show Russia North Dakota. _He briefly re-read the other things, and then set the paper down on his lap.

Russia was lost in the sea of yellow, not even visible among the enormous green plants. America shut his eyes, leaning back against the tree.

This was an easy one, to be honest. It was a clear goal, a simple kindness he thought up for the Russian. The others would be much harder. How many times had England made it clear he didn't think of America as a friend? How many times had he forgotten what the other nations thought, and instead forced his way on them? How many enemies had he made, even ones he didn't know he had? Already a month had gone by; he was running out of time.

'_Why me?'_

"America?" Russia asked, approaching. Quickly, a grin spread across the other's face. He sat up, shoving the paper into his pocket. He watched Russia's eyes briefly flicker to it. Fear crossed America's mind, but it was gone when Russia didn't say anything.

"Yeah, what's up?" America asked. Russia was silent for a moment, twisting the stem of one of his sunflowers in his hand. The rest of them overflowed from the basket, almost spilling out. America met Russia's eyes.

"You are alright…da?" Russia asked. America laughed, standing up.

"Of course, Ivan! Why wouldn't I be?" America asked. Russia shrugged.

"You don't seem normal today. It is quite confusing…and worrying." Russia replied. America blinked, self-consciously reaching into his pocket, feeling the cool metal under his fingers.

"I don't get what you're talking about, man. I'm fine." America replied. Russia gave him another even stare, and America met it. Finally, Russia smiled. It wasn't a childish smile, but it wasn't a happy one. It was one America had never seen before, and he wondered what he meant.

"Da, I see. We should go back now, da?" Russia suggested. America nodded, and they began walking back.

"Am…Alfred?" Russia asked. America looked back at him.

"Thank you…now…we can get vodka, da?"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

This is criminally short for how long you guys waited. Whatever. I already told you guys I'm not good at this kind of stuff…if you guys have any ideas, suggestions, or requests, just tell me. I'll see if they can work!

Please review~!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I was originally going to work on another older fic, but I finally decided on this one.

I hope you guys enjoy~

This one is so stupid, I'm sorry, but I wanted a more light-hearted chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

XXXxxx(America's POV)xxxXXX

**Mid-August: 10 ½ Months**

"You're insane." Turkey deadpanned. His brown eyes looked skeptical; boring straight into America's sparkling blue. America simply grinned in response, lifting of his 'weapon of mass-destruction' as he had dubbed it.

"It's going to work, Sadik. Trust me." He said back cheerfully. Turkey, in response, raised an eyebrow, barely visible over his mask.

"How…?" he asked bluntly. America's smile widened.

"I've done it with Gil, it's hilarious. Just do it." He chirped. He aimed his weapon through the open window, their portal into their targets' room.

"You're insane…" Turkey repeated.

"I know, you've told me. What, are you scared of losing? I mean, Heracles IS watching…" America pointed out. Jackpot, he knew Turkey would never stand being compared to the Greek.

"No way!" He snapped back, too angry to think of a proper comeback. America's smile widened.

"Then…go!"

XXXxxx(England's POV)xxxXXX

The European Union was going rather boring, in the Englishman's honest opinion. Germany was standing at the front, giving a rather dull speech, not that England minded. Most of the members of the union were rather sane…save for a few members, like France or Denmark, but they usually went smooth.

That is, until England noticed a small, red dot on Austria's forehead.

"TAKE THAT, SPECS!" a familiar, accented voice yelled. Austria jumped, but it was too late. A neon green substance hit the Austrian right in the face, effectively ruining what had once been a very beautiful expensive suit. The Austrian leapt over his desk, ripping off his glasses, his violet eyes filled to the brim with rage.

"_VERDAMMT, _WHERE ARE YOU, PRUSSIA?" he roared. There was no response, save for the appearance of more red dots on other nations' faces…

"TAKE COVER!" Denmark yelled, though his command was interjected with laughter. More paint balls rained from god-knows-where, splattering the tables and walls, leaving the room painted with rainbows of colour.

The door suddenly burst open. Prussia, Turkey, America, Australia, Japan, and Canada were all standing there, armed with paintball guns and armor. Lazar scopes were mounted on the end, and a huge supply of paint was loaded in each gun.

For a moment, no one moved. Japan sent an apologetic look around, and England wondered how the shy Asian was dragged into whatever this was. Then America spoke.

"I DECLARE WAR ON THE EUROPEAN UNION, UNTIL TURKEY IS ADMITTED IN! YOU WILL ALL BE PAINTBALLED INTO SUBMISSION!" he announced. Canada face palmed. Denmark jumped onto the table.

"NEVER!" The Danish man yelled back. Germany grabbed his collar, jerking him down, but it was too late. Bright purple paint hit the Dane's face, and the paintball war began.

England ducked under the table, throwing it on its side, using the table as a shield. He hid behind it, occasionally peeking out to see what was going on.

At some point, Romano had acquired Japan's gun, and he was using it like a tommy gun, attacking anyone in his path. Canada had perched himself on the window, firing bright red paint at any of the members of the European Union, a sort of 'invisible' sniper. Australia and America were back to back, firing off in the center. Italy was hiding behind Germany, waving his white flag frantically, though it wasn't very white anymore…

"Alright, alright, we'll consider it!" Austria yelled over the excited shouting of the 'war'. "Just stop whatever the hell you're doing!"

"Yes!" America shouted excitedly, jumping onto a chair. "The hero wins again!" He then exchanged hi-fives with the members of his 'team', earning exasperated, irritated looks from the European Union.

"Ugh, America! You, like, totally ruined my hair!" Poland complained. "Like, drop dead!"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

No, Poland really doesn't mean it. But I decided to be ironic.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I'm back! ^^ I'm so glad you guys liked last chapter! I was kind of apprehensive about it…but oh well. ^^ I'm so happy!

This chapter has some foreshadowing for America's Christmas, which will definitely be my favourite part to write~! XD (Go neon glow in the dark cakes…even though I have never seen a cake like the one on Hetalia…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**(September – 10 months)**

"Just why, America?" Barack Obama, president of the United States, asked. He looked rather exasperated, which was understandable, considering what he had to deal with. But this was definitely America's strangest request yet.

"It won't be a big deal in the UN! I mean, it's not like it will affect the country in any way! I just really, really need this favor done, boss! It will make them so happy!" America reasoned. He shoved the two papers closer to Obama, as if their closeness would affect his decision. Obama took a breath, and tried again.

"This is a big decision, America. It will take a bit of time to get approved…" He said, trailing off at the end. America was doing the puppy-eyes again. Strange how much a man over 200 acted so much like Sasha when she was trying to get her way.

"Please, I need this done by Christmas! They're my friends, it would make them thrilled! They really need it, Mr. Obama!" America begged, clasping his hands together and tearing up. Obama had both the urge to laugh and facepalm. David was right; Obama did have the impossible nation. (Even if America was MUCH more fun to hang around than caterpillar-brows.)

"I'll consider it, Alfred." Obama finally finished. America gave a cheer, again like Sasha when she got her way. Obama chuckled to himself as America ran out the door. The blue-eyed nation suddenly turned.

"Oh yeah, Mattie and his boss are coming over. What's the guy's name? Stan?"

"It's Stephen Harper, Alfred."

"The boring guy?"

"…yes, Alfred."

"Oh…"

XXXxxxX(Canada's POV)XxxxXXX

"Mattie, I need some advice." America suddenly said. Canada looked up from his book, a little surprised. America had spontaneously visited him again that day. In fact, Canada woke up with America raiding his fridge. Once he had gotten over the initial shock, he let America stay, and had gone to reading a book.

"With what, Al?" Canada asked.

"Weeeeeell…you're French, right?" America asked. Canada blinked, and nodded.

"Yes, a part of me is, why?" Canada asked, absently touching his glasses, which represented Quebec. America hesitated.

"Well…I like someone….and I'm not sure if that person likes me…in fact, I'm pretty certain they hate me…so what do I do?" America finally admitted. Canada looked back down at his book.

"Just ask England out, Al." Canada deadpanned. He heard America choke.

"W-what? It's not England, Mattie! Why would you even THINK that?" America demanded. Canada looked back up at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Al, I was raised by France. I know these things." Mattie replied flatly. America had no reply to this. Canada looked back down at his book, and flipped a page.

"I'll make a deal with you, Al. When I finally ask Kat out, you do the same to England. Deal?" Canada asked, sticking out his hand. America nodded, and then laughed.

"Hopefully I can do it soon…I don't have that long left." America murmured. Canada tilted his head.

"What does that mean…?" He asked.

"Nothing! Just that I want to do it before Christmas, you know? New Years is the best time for a new start, and new love!" He said. His smile was a bit too wide, his tone a bit…off.

It was starting to worry Canada.

"Whatever you say, bro. Just keep that picture off the internet…"

"No promises, bro!"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Please review~!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

It's been too long, I know! Please forgive me! But chapters will come faster as I get more ideas, so please, put up with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Also, brotherly fighting is involved. In my head-canon, America and Canada tease each other _mercilessly, _rather like what I do with my Ita-chan in my group...

_(AlsoI'mreallytemptedtochangethe UsUk to BelAme butiwon't)_

* * *

><p><strong>September-9 months<strong>

(America's POV)

"You know, you really don't have to do this Al." Mattie said, standing stiffly as Alfred inspected the Canadian's suit, looking for any errors.

"Just shut up and let me work, broski. And when you thank me, keep the ass-kissing minimal." Al replied, while tying Mattie's hair in a low ponytail. Matthew snorted, shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"Shut the fuck up, Alfred." Mattie replied, struggling to keep himself from laughing. He heard Alfred laugh, playfully punching Mattie's shoulder.

"Watch your mouth, frostback, or I'm posting you on Facebook." Al replied, snickering. Even though he was just teasing his twin, he immediately saw Mattie stiffen in horror.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" he spluttered. Al laughed.

"I so would, and I'm twittering and tumblr-ing it."

"Bro, tell me you're kidding!" Matthew demanded. Alfred shrugged as he walked over to Canada's bed, grabbing the lily and rose bouquet he had helped Canada pick out.

"It depends on the amount of love my ass receives." Alfred replied, tossing a hero grin at Canada, as well as the bouquet. Canada snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I thought your ass craved for British dick." Mattie replied offhandedly. Alfred, in turn, promptly choked.

"That's not what I meant, asshole!" Alfred snapped, his face going as red as the roses in Canada's arms. Matthew cracked up, laughing so hard that he looked ready to suffocate from laughing so hard.

"I know Al. But you have to admit, you left yourself open for that one." Mattie replied, snickering.

"...Just shut the fuck up and follow me." America replied. But despite his harsh words, there was laughter dancing on the edge of his voice.

* * *

><p>Canada was positive that the last time he was this nervous was when Alaska belonged to Russia. Or perhaps when Cuba was aiming missiles at his twin and himself. Either way, it was not a fun feeling.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Canada walked over and knocked on the door. After a moment, Canada's heart caught in his throat.

'_Mon dieu...elle est...belle.'_

He honestly couldn't think while he looked into her breathtaking eyes, her soft, pale skin, and just the way she seemed to radiate beauty. He kind of hated all of the men who saw her only for her breasts, she was such a beautiful, strong woman...yet he felt the need to protect her, even though she could certainly handle herself, like she had proven before.

"_B-bonjour_...K-Katsuyasha..." Matthew stuttered as he held the bouquet before him, presenting it to her. He felt like such an idiot, but he couldn't help it...Kat looked like a goddess, so naturally any man would be scared of rejection.

But a little voice that sounded suspiciously like his twin whispered that he was just being an idiot and to ask her out already.

Katsuyasha took the roses and lilies, her sapphire eyes widening. Matthew couldn't quite be sure what emotion was making her eyes glow like stars, he was too busy wondering why he was having trouble breathing, and trying to keep his heart from stopping.

"W-what is this?" Katsuyasha asked, her voice trembling with the same emotion. Mattie swallowed, looking away from her soul-piercing gaze.

"I...I...err...I wanted t-to know...w-would you...want to...watch the snow fall with me?" he stuttered as he felt a scarlet blush blooming over his cheeks.

"L-like...like a date?" Katsuyasha asked. Matthew didn't look up, didn't see her blush in return.

"Y-yes..." he replied.

The next thing he knew, her soft, sweet lips were on his, and he was kissing her back.

He also managed to convince himself that the loud "FUCK YEAH, BROSKI'S GETTING LAID!" he heard in the distance was just his imagination.

* * *

><p>The night was beautiful. The Canadian and the Ukrainian talked the night away as they watched the snow fall, her sitting in his lap while his arms were wrapped around her. They just talked and talked, Matthew drinking in every word of her beautiful voice, her light rolling accent, and just everything that was Katsuyasha. He felt like he was blessed...like this was all a dream.<p>

The night ended far too soon, in Mattie's opinion. But they had decided to have dinner the next day, so that made up for having to say goodbye.

When Matthew Williams came home, America had fallen asleep on his couch, as expected. In typical Alfred style, his glasses were still on, and an open 3DS displayed that he was in the middle of a Pokemon battle against Champion Cynthia, his Rapidash against her Lucario. Mattie shut the DS and plugged it in, so that his brother wouldn't lose the game.

Mattie knew the pain of losing a Pokemon game that you worked for weeks on.

"Al?" Mattie asked, poking his brother. After a moment, Al blinked, sitting up and adjusting his glasses. After a moment, he looked at Matthew and smiled.

"Hey bro, how did it go?" Alfred asked.

"Amazing." Canada replied, his face splitting into a grin that could outshine America's ten-watt smile. America smiled back, clapping a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"See? Told ya it would!" America chimed happily. Then he suddenly paused, his smile falling slightly.

"So...do you forgive me?"

For a moment, Matthew was sure he had heard America wrong.

"Forgive you? What for?" Canada asked, tilting his head in confusion. America looked down, away from his twin.

"You know...for everything. For getting you in trouble, overshadowing you, for fighting with you in the revolution, for making England not see you...just for, making your life miserable, and...Yorktown." America finally said, looking away. Canada blinked, then snorted.

"God, you are so egotistical, you know that?" he asked. America looked up, totally confused.

"What...?" he asked blankly.

"Do you seriously think you're the reason, Al? The world doesn't revolve around you, you know. It's not your fault, and I've never been mad at you. You're irritating, but so is Kumachacha-"

"Kumajirou." America cut in.

"-whatever, and I don't hate him, so what the hell makes you think I hate you?" Canada asked. America shrugged, but Canada swore he saw something like...relief in his eyes.

"I don't know...I guess I'm being stupid again." America finally replied, smiling. Canada nodded, smiling back. America stretched, yawning.

"We need Starbucks."

"I have Timmy's"

Starbucks or everyone will be saying _ole."_

"Fuck you, and I will steal that camera."

"Fine. Timmy's it is."

* * *

><p>AN please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I'm back, I have decided to go with the majority of my reviewers and switch to BelAme. ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy, this will be fun to write.

HNNNNGH, ALL THE IDEAS!

Anyway, let's go!

Oh, one last thing. Just to clarify, America doesn't want a relationship, that's not his goal. He KNOWS he will die, and he doesn't want to break England's heart. His goal is to just let Arthur know what he means to him, he doesn't want to have his death hurt anyone anymore than it needs to.

Not that he realizes anyone besides Matthew MIGHT miss him.

Stupid America.

Just so you guys know, my head-canon about Natalya is that she is a very broken girl. She wants love badly, from anyone, because she feels everyone hates her, and thinks she is a freak. Thus, why she is willing to be with her brother, because even brotherly love is love to her. She blinds herself to the fact that Russia doesn't love her that way, but deep down, she knows that he doesn't love her like that. She just wants someone to love her, someone who will take care of her and love her, even if she says she doesn't need it.

(I am so so glad I found that someone.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>(America's POV: At a NATO meeting)<p>

**October-8 months**

At the moment, Alfred F. Jones was seriously regretting his decision to be a hero. It was all Mattie's fault, anyway. Stupid Mattie, not able to be confident enough to ask Kat out...making Alfred promise to ask Arthur out...

Currently, Alfred was watching the couple sitting across from him. Do to Ukraine requesting to join NATO, she was allowed to at least attend meetings. Mattie and Kat couldn't stop sneaking glances at each other, and both would always look away as soon as they met each other's eyes. It was adorable, really. Both were so incredibly shy, (well, Mattie had a major sarcastic, deadpan, cynical sense of humour once you got to know him, but that was the case with most quiet people) and they seemed to be really meant for each other.

It was odd, really. As with the case of before, when America felt alone, surrounded by families, he should have felt envious. But he didn't. He could honestly say that he was happy that his brother finally had a beautiful girl who noticed him, and wanted to be with him.

Still, that didn't excuse Mattie for making Alfred promise...and a hero always keeps his promises.

Another thought was suddenly brought to the forefront of Alfred's mind...the fact that he would have to break a couple of promises. His promises to always protect Mattie, and his promise to always protect Japan after what he did to the island nation...and his promises to always have his door open for his brief little sister, Belarus, and one of his best friends, Toris, and now for Ivan, so he could see the sunflowers whenever he wanted.

Alfred dropped his head in his hands and bit his lip, trying to mask his frustration at himself from the other nations. Oh well...he could at least try to keep them for the time being. That, of course, meant to keep the promise to Matthew, to ask England out.

As the nations filtered out of the room for a break, Alfred took a deep breath, his heart pounding. England and France were talking (arguing) as usual, and Alfred waited patiently, clutching the bouquet of roses behind his back. He could honestly state that he had never been more scared in his entire life.

It was stupid, really...the way he felt. England had raised him, though he hadn't been around for most of America's childhood, he took care of America. Alfred had remembered sobbing while clutching Arthur's leg, begging him to not go. And when he had been isolated after he became a nation...he just...fell for England...even if Arthur couldn't stand him, he was still someone that America loved, someone he needed in his life.

France and England argued, while America watched patiently by the door. France was smiling, England had a gloved hand planted on the wooden table, glaring in the Frenchman's face. America didn't care to pay attention to what they were arguing about, he was too busy trying to keep his heart under control.

He almost didn't notice when England grabbed France's collar, roughly kissing him, almost bruising the Frenchman's lips with how passionately and roughly he kissed.

A strange feeling washed over America...roughly akin to the feeling of having his soul ripped violently out of his chest, as well as feeling a sword plunged into his heart. It was a strange, foreign, indescribable feeling...yet America didn't cry. Roboticly, he dropped the roses to the floor, and slammed the door behind him. America felt...drained...he barely had the ability to control his superhuman strength, as evidenced by the cracks that covered the wooden door. He pressed his lips so tightly together that he nearly bit through.

He couldn't cry. He couldn't complain. He wouldn't let England know, it would just hurt him. America was strong enough, wasn't he? He would just take the pain, he was used to it, it was no big deal. So what if no one loved him?

It was better this way, anyway.

The American was so lost in his thoughts that he was barely able to sidestep the girl he almost walked into. Alfred blinked slowly, taking in the girl before him. Natalya Arvloskya, Belarus, the psychotic, murderous girl who was obsessed with Ivan. She looked up at him, her indigo eyes steely, though he saw that they were rimmed with red. Immediately, Alfred shoved aside what he was feeling, letting his heroic instincts take over. His feelings didn't matter anyway.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked away.

"Leave me alone." she snapped. Alfred noticed that she had ringed her eyes in eyeliner, and the blood-red lipstick she was wearing, as well as the heavy perfume.

"You look more beautiful without make-up, you know." Alfred said, the words falling from his lips before he knew what he was saying. Natalya didn't reply, glaring into the distance.

"_Systra _told me what you wanted to do. Matvey told her." Belarus suddenly said. Alfred froze again, and pushed back the feeling that ripped through his chest, forcing a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Natalya looked down, her platinum bangs shielding her eyes.

"It won't work. No matter what you do, no matter how loud you scream, no matter how hard you cry, he's not going to notice you. He never will, you'll always just be his little sibling. He will never love you more than that. You won't ever get him to feel what you feel, it will never work." She said, her voice breaking at the end. He could almost feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Before he knew what he was doing, America took her in his arms. Natalya cried into his chest, her fingers curled into his jacket.

"_чаму__...чаму..._why won't he love me? What is wrong with me? Why won't anyone love me?" she cried, her normally frightening voice small and broken. America stroked her long, platinum hair, gently shushing the crying girl. A hero always saved the girl. (Even if Belarus would probably kill him for thinking that.)

"Natalya, please don't cry...you're loved, I love you, you're my _трохі сланечнікавага, _remember? My little sister." Of course, Alfred meant this in a brotherly way, trying desperately to get the beautiful belarusian to stop crying. He loved her the same way he loved all of his friends, like he loved the rest of the world.

But certainly not how he loved England...

"You do...?" she asked softly, looking up at him, her indigo eyes rimmed in red, tears still falling down her porcelain cheek. Alfred smiled at her, wiping away the tears that fell. He smiled and nodded again.

"Of course, Natalya. I always will." he replied, hugging her again. Belarus laid her head against his chest, not looking up again.

"_Tak..._I do too."

* * *

><p>AN I hope you guys don't mind this chapter...

I think you guys know what America did.

Look at the link on my page if you want to see how the next couple of chapters are going to hold for America. XD

Next is the Halloween party!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

I know it's been forever, and I have no excuses. I'm just a lazy bastard…

Anyways, this chapter requires some explanation. Not many people know that Himuraya said America has a unicorn, whom he can't see, but still takes care of. (He said it wandered out of 'Unicorn Forest' into America's home.) I decided to have fun with this in this here chapter.

(I had fun debating with myself over the name. Celestia? Luna? Twilight Sparkle? Lyra? The Great and Powerful Trixie? XD I settled on Vita, which means 'life' in Latin.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...or the names mentioned above. XD If you know where they came from, you are now a combo of 20% cooler and Prussia awesome.

Also, the costume designs are my idea. XD And if you spot the shameless plug with one of my other stories, you are officially awesome. You get a free t-shirt. It says 'LionDancer17's Awesome Fan club' on the back.

One last thing...WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY? SERIOUSLY, I WAS NOT EXPECTING PEOPLE TO LIKE THIS.

* * *

><p><strong>October-8 months<strong>

(America's POV)

He couldn't help but smile at the life surrounding him. The music, though not very Halloween-y, definitely brought the party to life. (LMFAO might suck on it's own, but in a party, it definitely set the stage for dancing.)

Wading his way through the crowd, Alfred snickered to himself when he remembered last year, the way he forced England to wear the robin costume. It was almost as awesome as what Canada did during the new year's party, but since everyone saw England in the skimpy outfit, he couldn't exactly use it as blackmail like what he did with Canada. (Poor broski...but it had to be done.)

There was a sudden feeling of someone pressing against him, restraining him by holding him from behind by his waist. Alfred jumped about a mile, freezing, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Being in the military and dodging bombs for several years (from children, even) always did this to him. It was just a party, though, no one was going to hurt him.

The arms that wrapped around his waist were soft and white, with silken ivory gloves interlocking around his waist. America blinked in confusion, peering over his shoulder to see who had grabbed him. A soft smile touched his face when he spotted the familiar head of platinum blonde hair spilling down her back, topped with a simple white bow. He couldn't see her face, though he could feel her cheek pressed against his long trench coat.

"_прывітанне._" she said simply, still not looking up at him. America blinked, attempting to unlock her hands from around his waist, simply so that he could see her, but Belarus wouldn't let him.

He kind of wondered if she even realized how tight she was holding onto him, as if she was afraid of America running away. Giving up, instead he simply took off his top hat and looked over at her. Reaching a hand behind his back, America took a strand of her long hair, wondering how to get her to look up at him. Twirling the silky hair between two fingers, he once again tried to turn around, but he felt the platinum blonde girl tremble softly at each movement he made.

A soft noise caught his attention, a noise so soft that he was almost have convinced that he didn't actually hear it. All nations speak one language no human will ever understand, a language that they were all born knowing.

"_Please_..."

When he heard this soft, vulnerable request, America stood still, gently touching her hand with his black gloved one, simply letting her know that it was okay to hug him. Alfred was still completely and utterly lost as to _why _she wanted to to, but whatever, as long as it made her happy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Ivan giving him a sympathetic look, and mouthing 'good luck', before putting his panda head back on and going to stalk China some more.

A minute passed, and China screamed. Several crashes followed, the fire alarm went off, and then Prussia ran out, his white hair on fire, with Gilbird flying wildly around the smoking head of Prussia. Italy screamed, and jumped on Germany's back, causing the German to collapse. The bucket of water he was carrying smacked Hong Kong in the face, the firecrackers he was holding went flying, and all of them lit when they hit the flaming Prussian.

_5...4...3...2..._

_**FWOOM!**  
><em>

Prussia exploded.

After the flash of light ended, Prussia was revealed to look like something straight out of a _Tom and Jerry_ cartoon. Completely black, ash-covered, and limp.

Hungary screamed, dropping the leash she was holding, (which had been attached to Prussia, before he escaped, being on fire and all) and ran over to Prussia, pulling him in her arms. Hungary started frantically wiping away the ash coating his face. He didn't appear to be badly burned, rather, just covered in black dust. Hungary, though, was still panicking. Pressing her ear to his chest, she freaked out again, tilted his head back, pinched his nose, and pressed her mouth to his.

A second passed, and Prussia flipped her over, pulling her against him, and kissing Hungary. Another second passed, and Prussia received a large, red, hand-shaped imprint on his cheek for scaring the life out of Hungary. Prussia laughed, giving a happy thumbs-up, and the entire male population of the world cheered. **(1) **

Alfred laughed and this display, watching as Prussia was hailed as a hero by the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and Denmark. He didn't feel when Belarus shifted against him, and the next time he looked over his shoulder, she was looking up at him, her indigo eyes wide and innocent looking, like he had never seen her look before.

Strangely, it was like the sun had settled in his chest when he saw her looking at him with those eyes.

"You would do that to me, right? Save me? Protect me?" she asked, her gaze breaking. She was now looking at the ground, away from him. America felt his gut twist. How could he agree? It was Halloween...only eight months left, seven after midnight.

But...

"Of course I will, always."

* * *

><p>(England's POV)<p>

A sudden softness brushed against him, and England jumped, spinning around.

Standing before him, almost glowing in the moonlight, was a unicorn. She was an adult, unlike his own, and delicate, as if she would shatter if you laid a hand on her. Her eyes were wide, and never gave a reflection. It was if her eyes contained the world itself, rather than just a way of seeing.

England's breath caught as he gazed at her. The unicorn shut her beautiful eyes, brushing her muzzle against his cheek. There was a unicorn in America's house. There was a unicorn, a creature of light and love, in America's house. A. Freaking. Unicorn.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" America asked, walking outside, to where England was standing. England stared blankly at America. He knew that on Halloween, America had the Sight, but why was he so calm? Didn't he not believe in fairies?

"She appeared to me last Halloween. I'm not sure why, but she likes me. She attatched herself to me and follows me around. I can't see her most of the time, just shadows and vague outlines, but I can feel her. I don't know why she likes me, though...I'm not an innocent virgin maiden, but whatever. She's sweet, even if she fights with Toni over me..." Alfred's voice trailed off as the unicorn nestled her muzzle against his cheek, and he smiled. "I call her Vita."

"She's beautiful..." England said, still awestruck. Unicorns didn't just appear to maidens...they were much more complicated than that...but it didn't matter. England had never seen an adult unicorn before...she was so beautiful.

"Can I stay the night? I...want to get to know her." England said. America smiled, running a hand through the unicorn's mane.

"Sure, but Belarus already called my bed. You'll have to use the couch, I hope Toni doesn't get all jealous..."

"Sure." England said, still focused on the unicorn.

Unicorns were a servant of God.

They appear to those who are purest of heart, light of soul. They are the guardians of purity.

Sometimes, they appear to escort souls to heaven.

* * *

><p>AN Please review~!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

T-that question l-last chapter was r-rhetorical...I-I wasn't expecting anyone to answer it! Y-you guys are too nice...

Anyway, when I first found out about America's unicorn, the caption said that she wandered in from unicorn forest, and I hadn't heard of the strip that she was introduced in, so that was a mistake on my part...sorry guys. I kind of think that it works better here if England didn't know, though...so I'm keeping it.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

(Also, I spell Toni like this because, in my mind, she is a girl with the BIGGEST FANGIRL CRUSH EVER on America. Look at the link on my profile page and you'll know why. XD Also, America has no idea that Toni is a girl.)

* * *

><p><strong>November 22nd-7 months<strong>

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman. She had russet skin and long, midnight hair, with glittering onyx eyes. _

"Dear God, we give thanks for this wonderful feast, and for our time together..."

_Her name was Gaho, a name given to the mother of all. She was a part of the land, swifter than the wind, and stronger than the mountains. She had a kind heart, and a beautiful smile. She loved all, from the smallest ant, to the Earth itself. _

"Thank you for the life you gave us, thank you for our fortune and our family. Thank you for the love that you give us..."

_She bore two sons, whom she loved dearly. One took the North, the other took the South. They were pale with yellow hair, one eyes of the sky, one eyes of the sunset. She loved them. They would take care of her land and her people when she passed on.  
><em>

"Thank you for the time that we have here, thank you for the people that we've touched, for the ones we have forgiven and the friends we have..."

_One day, pale men, pale as her sons, came. Both spoke tongues she had never heard of, but they knew her original tongue, so she could understand. They were friendly at first, and Gaho let them live on her land. She let her sons play with the strange new people, because they showed no intentions of harm._

_Yet.  
><em>

"Thank you for the chance to be together, despite how far away we all are..."

_They began to hurt her. Her people died of disease and war. Taking her sons back, who were too young to understand why their mother was so sad, she vanished into the woods, where her people were beginning to retreat. The man with blue eyes allied with her people and fought against the man with green eyes, but the man with green eyes killed them, and the weapons the blue eyed man gave her people were used to kill each other. She spent her days taking care of the weak, showing sad smiles to her people, and giving her sons all the love she could.  
><em>

_Gaho was dying.  
><em>

_And the strange men knew it.  
><em>

"Thank you...for forgiving us..."

_One day, she was holding them both in her arms, crying as she held them against her breast. Her two infant sons were sleeping peacefully in her weak arms, barely enough to hold their weight. _

_The tip of a blade was pressed against her neck.  
><em>

_"Give them to us." The man with green eyes told her. The blue eyed man nodded, pressing the gun closer to her neck.  
><em>

_Gaho didn't have enough time to speak.  
><em>

_The loud bang that the rifle made scared the birds out of the trees.  
><em>

_Thankfully, her children never awoke. They still slept peacefully as they were carried away.  
><em>

"And please God...tell my mother that I love her."

* * *

><p>"IF YOU'RE NOT COOKING, GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Francis declared as he put on England's frilly pink apron. He looked strangely serious today, his eyes blazing a passionate blue. "And keep England out! I don't want dinner to be ruined!"<p>

"MY FOOD IS DELICIOUS!" England yelled back, leaping upon the couch, and nearly landing on Kumajirou. The polar bear scrambled away, crawling onto Canada's face, causing the napping Canadian to shoot straight up, nearly knocking England over.

"I would make an inappropriate joke, but I won't." America said, watching the chaos with an amused grin. Francis began to die, and England went bright red, glaring at Alfred, who just grinned back happily.

"I didn't say anything, did I?" America asked. England opened his mouth to say something, but just shut it and turned away in a very foppish manner.

"Don't start, Al..." Canada said, still recovering from nearly being suffocated by Kumajirou.

"I didn't say a word." America replied, holding up his hands. Canada snorted and fell back on the couch, holding Kumajirou against him.

"America is delicious." Toni piped up from his spot in front of the TV, watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. There was a simultaneous choking sound from the entire FACE family, as well as a crashing sound from the kitchen. America went bright red and quickly grabbed Toni, holding the alien against his chest and covering its (non-existent) mouth.

"Don't mind Toni, he has no idea what he's saying! He's an alien!" America quickly said, though it was rather ineffective, considering the brilliant blush still spanning his cheeks. Toni's skin also had a pinkish tint to it, though Alfred couldn't see.

From somewhere in the background, there was a snort of laughter from Vita as she walked out into the backyard to graze.

France laughed, poking his head from out of the kitchen. "Only mon petite Amerique can charm even other species~!"

"Shut up and get back to the kitchen!" America snapped. Canada fell off the couch laughing, pulling a surprised Kumajirou down with him, and England snorted, shooting a smirk at the Frenchman.

At the same time, in New York City, Sweden and Finland were restraining at outraged Sealand, who was attempting to unmask the fake Santa Clause on the float.

"YOU SIT ON A THRONE OF LIES!"

* * *

><p>"This is good, but I can do better." England said as he reached for his seventh slice of French Silk Pie. America laughed, taking another spoonful of sweet potatoes.<p>

"Just admit it, Iggy, this is awesome." America said, smiling at the Englishman. England didn't say a word, he merely took another bite of the chocolaty goodness.

"It would have been a lot better if you guys made some beaver." Canada said from across the table. America snickered.

"I know how much you love eating beaver, Mattie, but this is a family occasion, so I didn't invite Ukraine." America said. Canada blinked, confused, before going bright red.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY, YOU HOSER!" he snapped. England glared at the American for his immaturity, then switched his glare over to France, for leaning over and hi-fiving the American.

"Oh, you know you love me." America replied, winking at his twin. Canada snorted and rolled his eyes, passing a bit of turkey to Kumajirou.

"Only because I'm obligated to." Matthew replied.

A small bit of hurt flickered in America's eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"What would you do if I was gone?" America suddenly asked. France tilted his head, causing the ponytail he had pulled his long hair back into to fall to his side.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what if I died tomorrow, from like a meteor or something. What would you guys do?"

Strangely, the question almost sounded serious. Alfred calmly put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth, but he shut his eyes as he did it.

A brief spell of silence fell over the room, and America watched with an almost apprehensive gaze.

England looked up, meeting America's gaze.

"Alfred, are you okay? Is there something you want to tell us?" he asked, caution in his voice.

For a moment, all of them saw something strange in the American's eyes. Alfred had always had remarkably clear eyes. Not like his eyes were transparent, but that they were so wide, open, and honest. The eyes of someone who had no secrets, the eyes of someone who knew nothing but light.

In that gaze, Alfred's family could see loneliness, despair, and dread. He was pleading, begging for someone to listen, to understand.

But it was only for a moment.

"No, I'm just curious!" He said, smiling brightly at them all. Canada arched an eyebrow, dismissing any suspicion.

"I would tap-dance on your grave in a tutu with a bison on my head."

America laughed.

"See you there!"

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

I'm back!

I think I'm going to die from having a heart attack whenever I see the amount of reviews this gets. S-seriously? T-Three hundred? The review thing must be broken...no way...

J-just...no way...

U-um, let's keep going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>(December-6 months)<strong>

(America's POV)

The American woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing. Rolling out of bed, he scrambled for his glasses and stood up, glancing around the room in a war-induced state of adrenaline-rush. He didn't expect any visitors today. Canada and England were overly-polite, and always made a point to make an appointment with him. France always dropped by unannounced, but he knocked, and snuck inside.

Could today be the day? Oh hell no, he was NOT going out without a fight!

Standing up, he immediately took in his surroundings, one hand reaching for an imaginary pistol at the waistband of his boxers. When there was no gun to be found, he grabbed the un-loaded one on his nightstand, and grabbed a load of bullets. Throwing on a pair of pants and a tshirt, he ran downstairs, throwing open the door.

Natalya Arvloskya jumped at the sight of Alfred Jones, half-naked, and pointing a gun at him. America blinked for a second, taking her in.

Natalya was wearing a black winter pea-coat over a dress, and a white scarf laced around her neck. Under that, she wore a simple, black dress, edged with lace. In her hands, she was carrying a wrapped gift, which she cupped in her mittens like a precious treasure. Snow was tangled in her long, platinum hair, and it almost came up to her knees. She was shivering, since her dress was rather thin, and the only think between her bare legs and the snow was a pair of black pantyhose.

"Why are you outside, Belarus?! You must be freezing, come on! Get inside!" He told her, holding the door open for Natalya. The Belarusian didn't say a word, rather, she shielded her face with her bangs and walked inside, stopping in the middle of the room. She still didn't look up from the present in her hands.

"Are you hungry? Cold? Anything? Come on, sit down, Belarus. Anywhere you like." America told her. Still, she did not move. America gently reached out and took her arm. The jacket was soaked with snow, and America felt guilt claw at his heart. How long had she been standing outside?

"Belarus, look at me..." he told her, his voice getting softer. Natalya flinched at the sound of his voice, but did not shy away from his hand on her arm. Hesitating for a moment, the American brushed her bangs aside, peering into her face. Natalya's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and she was biting her lip so hard that he was afraid she would bite right through. Pressing his lips together in both worry and frustration at not being able to help her, America gently took her hand. Natalya held the present tight against her chest when he took one hand away from it. He slowly directed her to his couch, and he let go of her hand, indicating her to sit next to him. The Belarusian did so, and she hunched her shoulders, still not looking at him.

"Belarus, what's wrong? Why are you so scared?" he asked her. Slowly, with a shaking hand, she handed him the present. Guessing it was for him, Alfred took it.

Inside was a small bag of cookies-twenty total-all home-made, and heart shaped, with frosting evenly spread over each cookie. One half showed the American flag, carefully, meticulously made. A flush of warmth surged through America when he saw that all fifty stars were carefully done on each cookie, and all of them were evenly spread out, and even had all five, tiny points. The stripes, all thirteen of them, were even and smooth, with no icing invading either colour. It even started the way his flag should, with a red stripe starting, and a red stripe ending. The other half of the cookie was a simple red and green striped side, but America recognized it as half of Natalya's flag.

Looking back at the Belarusian, America felt his heart sink. She was staring down at her lap, her hands folded neatly together. He could see her face through her long hair. It was still the same as before. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was biting her lip.

He was only going to break her heart...he couldn't do this. He couldn't make her love him, and then leave her. It just wasn't right...he couldn't do this to her.

But...he couldn't leave her like this, either. He could plainly feel it. Belarus...she needed someone to love her. And no one else would understand her, no one else could see how plainly broken she was. All they saw was the scary girl who wanted her brother. America, though, could feel how broken she was. He could see the haunted look in her dark, indigo eyes.

"Natalya..." he said to her. The Belarusian finally looked up. Alfred could see the fear in her eyes, and he swallowed a lump rising in his throat. This was so cruel, it was so wrong...but...but he couldn't let her go without knowing the love of someone who really knew her and cared about her. Slowly, he moved across the couch, and took her in his arms, holding her against his chest. He could feel her trembling softly in his arms. Alfred released her and gently cupped her snow-kissed cheek with his hands, looking into her eyes.

For the first time since he had known the Belarusian, he saw life in them.

Shutting his own eyes, Alfred leaned in and kissed her.

It was the best feeling he had ever known.

* * *

><p>"CHRISTMAS TIME!" Alfred cried out happily, throwing his hands up in the air. As soon as his hands left his side, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection, and the familiar feeling of warmth pressed up against his back. A light blush dusted the American's cheek, but he pushed it down. Across from him, he watched England snort, and Mattie roll his eyes.<p>

"Why do you do that?" Alfred asked to Belarus, twisting his head over his shoulder. There was no response for a minute, then he heard a soft one, muffled by the leather of his jacket.

"You're mine." she replied simply. America made a soft noise of surprise, the blush coming back onto his face with a vengeance. He swore that he could feel her smile a little bit at his unexpected reaction.

"But, you know, I would rather carry you or something than have you attack me like this." he told her, once more twisting his head back. In response, she nestled closer against him, burying her cheek against his back.

"_Tak, _but I like seeing you surprised. It's...nice..."

"Why? I mean, you always-"

"Okay, okay, enough of that..." England said, waving his hand dismissively. In response, Belarus whipped out one of her many hidden knives, and peered out from behind Belarus's back, a Russia aura surrounding her.

"Do not interrupt!" she snapped. England took several steps back, his face draining of colour. America laughed and took her hand gently. He didn't see the bright blush that bloomed over her face, but he did hear the soft squeak she made, and saw her bury her face in his jacket again. She dropped the knife, and it clattered to the floor.

"It's okay, Natalya. I don't mind." he told her, smiling. Strangely, he felt the her weight on his back. He didn't, of course, know that she had gone weak-kneed at his smile.

"This year, can you guys host the party? I'm kind of...busy..." America requested. To make up for his lack of attention to Natalya, he squeezed her hand. She moved again, holding him tight.

"I see that...well, I guess it won't be a problem." England replied, casting a look at Belarus. "I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome~! I love you guys!" America cheered. Once more, Belarus poked her face from behind his back, giving a murderous glare.

"What? I'll kill them!" she cried out, whipping out (another) hidden knife.

America laughed.

"I meant in a family way, _сланечнік_." he told her. To reassure her, he kissed her hand.

Once more, she hid again.

Canada, seeing all this, mouthed 'good luck'.

In reply, America smiled at him.

"I'm already lucky, stupid."

* * *

><p>AN P-please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

This is a chapter I've been wanting to write for a while. I hope you enjoy! The cherry trees mentioned are the cherry trees given to Washington D.C. in 1914, to symbolize Japanese-American relations. (I find it absolutely adorable.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>(Japan's POV-December 7th, 6 months)<p>

Japan had no idea what day it was when he first awoke to America's text. Sitting up, he smiled to himself when he saw the cheerful message. America invited him to Washington D.C. to see the snow falling that day. Sitting up, Kiku dressed himself in fashionable American clothing, deciding to go along with it. He always had a good time when he visited his best friend, even if the American's nonstop chatter was a bit annoying at times, he always had a way to make Japan smile.

Even if it was a smile of exasperation...

Japan couldn't stop humming when he started his packing. He always made sure to be considerate of his friend (Japanese hospitality~) and bring all of things he thought the American would enjoy. He always had a particular pride when visiting his friend. America found him just as fascinating as the Japanese man found America to be. It was both amusing and saddening to think that Alfred had no idea how much the Japanese population, especially the younger crowd, idolized the western world. It was a movement just as big as the anime fans in the western world! Kiku smiled to himself while he packed the last of the manga he would bring, and he tied his American flag scarf around his neck. It was something he had bought a while back, and he always wore it when he went to America's home. Alfred was always embarrassed by it. ("Stop trying so hard, Kiku! You are already my best friend, stop it! You really don't need to wear that ugly old thing!") But Japan still insisted on wearing it. Not to suck up to America, but because he enjoyed the way Alfred would blush when Japan wore it.

It was like he almost thought no one but Alfred himself enjoyed the American culture. Japan did. It was always so lively, so carefree. The American dream was something he wished his people had. Just the desire to be happy...

Of course, that wasn't to say Japan had lost sight of himself. Just the way he dressed, proudly Japanese, was proof of that! It flattered him that so many people enjoyed his beautiful culture.

Though the creatures that called themselves "weeaboos" could get just a tad bit annoying, even with how much they flattered him and made him blush...

Japan stepped politely on the plane, smiling at the pilot.

He didn't hear the group of his citizens screaming at the Americans who stepped off the plane, calling them "pigs".

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kiku arrived at the airport in Virginia, stepping off the plane, along with tourists coming to visit. There were very, very few of them, not even a dozen, and Japan had no idea why. The flights to America were very cheap that day, as if no one expected the Japanese public to visit America.<p>

It confused him.

He was immediately greeted with a tight bear-hug from America, and he flinched at being held. However, soon he relaxed, blushing lightly at the American's touch. It was nice. Though the American was hundreds of times stronger than him, able to pick up and throw a tank with ease, he somehow felt safe, knowing he wouldn't be hurt.

"Welcome to my home~!" Alfred chirped. Kiku smiled a little as he pulled away. He bowed politely at the American, a traditional greeting, and he was rather surprised when America gave a low, humble bow in return. Kiku chuckled a little at the sight. Did America have any idea that how long and low he bowed, he seemed to be like a servant to Kiku?

It was nice, and rather flattering. Alfred straightened back up again, holding out a hand, as if offering a dance. Kiku blushed slightly at the thought of holding the American's hand. He knew that contact in the Western World was not as intimant as what one would assume in Japan, but still...

"Where are we going, Alfred-kun?" Kiku asked, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks. Alfred smiled at him.

"Just to Washington D.C. I know we've been there, like, a million times, but I just kind of wanted to spend the day with you." America replied. Japan choked, passing it off as a cough."

"W-why? If I may ask.."

"Just because."

Washington D.C. was a short distance away, just a drive. The American drove in silence while they went, and it rather scared the Japanese man that America could be so quiet for so long. After a short while, America parked and stepped out of the car. He offered his hand to a blushing Japan, who accepted it.

America was crying.

"A-Alfred-kun?" Kiku asked in concern. Alfred crumpled to his knees right next to the car, pressing his hands to his hair, crying. Japan dropped down next to him, looking at the American with intense concern.

"A-Alfred-kun?" asked again. The American was curled into a ball, his knees under his chin, and his long fingers curled into his hair. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was crying so hard that Japan was scared he would pass out.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Kiku..." Alfred choked out. Kiku's eyes widened in concern and confusion, before he realized exactly what the American was talking about. He pulled the American into his arms, not caring about the contact, and held him close.

"Don't apologize, Alfred-kun...it was almost seventy years ago, it's fine..." Kiku said. How many times had Alfred done this? More times than Kiku could count, Alfred had broken down in the middle of August, or just at the mention of the bombs. Kiku knew the American was killing himself inside of regret at the bombs..Kiku couldn't stay angry when America himself was doing more damage to himself than Kiku could ever dream of doing...

"Hiroshima and Nagisaki...the children, so many children, so many innocents...the radiation...I'm so sorry!" Again, the American broke down into tears all over again, and Kiku could hear him gasping for breath. Kiku took the American's face, forcing him to look right at him. The American's eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears, and Kiku could see how much America destroyed himself every year for this.

"Ssssh, stop, it's fine..." Kiku told him evenly. He could plainly see that Alfred would never let it be fine, but Kiku couldn't let him continue like this.

"I'm sorry for starting the whole thing." he told America plainly. He watched the nation's eyebrows furrow, clearly disagreeing with the idea of Kiku apologizing, but Kiku didn't care. He just wanted his cheerful Alfred back...

"I wanted you to see the cherry trees..." Alfred suddenly said, snapping Kiku from his thoughts. "I know they won't bloom until March...but...I thought that if you saw how well I was taking care of them, you would forgive me..."

"Idiot...I've told you that I've forgiven you hundreds of times." Japan replied, gently scolding the American. Alfred sheepishly smiled at him while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know..."

"So why do you continue to say this? Why do you keep apologizing? You know I've already forgiven you, when will you forgive yourself?" Japan asked. Alfred looked up at him.

Somehow, in that one look, Japan didn't see his idiotic best friend. He saw a broken soul, someone who carried the world on his shoulders, the lynchpin that held everyone and everything together.

"Never. I will never forgive myself." he replied, completely honest. Japan shook his head, standing up. He felt America took his hand, and squeezed it tight while they walked through the lifeless cherry trees.

* * *

><p>AN Please review~!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Time for another chapter! This one is just mostly fluff, since I wanted to have a bit of a bittersweet chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>(Natalya's POV-December 17th, 6 months)<p>

The Belarusian awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she blinked in confusion, glancing around for just a few minutes, before a tinge of pink rose to her cheeks.

She was in Alfred's home, sleeping in his bed.

Nothing had happened, of course. America was, though England would never agree, a gentleman. (Well, at least to her, he was.) The previous day, he had taken her out to dinner at a eastern European diner, mindful of Natalya's tastes, of course, and he had brought her to his home, because it had been late. He never made any suggestive moves to her, he never did anything beyond kissing her, and that was only if she was looking at him, and could clearly say no if she didn't want it.

To her, it seemed it was almost as if he was _afraid _of getting too close to her. As if he was scared that she would leave him.

Completely and utterly ridiculous, in her opinion...

Natalya jumped when she heard soft knocks on the door. The Belarusian lept out of the bed, almost falling on herself in her haste. Sprinting to the door, she threw it open.

She was met with a choked sound from Alfred, and she reflexively caught the tray of pancakes that he nearly dropped.

It was only then that Natalya realized that she was still wearing Alfred's dress shirt, nothing more. The dress shirt was only buttoned up as much as necessary barely covering her body. Natalya made a soft noise of both embarrassment and surprise, scrambling back and shielding her almost-exposed breasts, trembling in self-loathing and embarrassment. He must think that she is such a whore for answering the door like that! Natalya bit her lip, feeling her face flush hot. This was all so strange, she never felt this _need_ for a man before, even with brother...and dammit, she just ruined it by making him think she was a common slut!

Alfred spun around, almost dropping the plate in his rush to avert his eyes away from her. Natalya had caught the look on his face, how his eyes had widened and he went bright red at the sight of her. Did he actually blush like that for her? W-was _her_ precious Alfred really that affected by her? Natalya caught the way he was trembling slightly. Did he really find her that appealing?

_N-ny..._he couldn't._.._

"U-um...Natalya...u-um...can you...button that up and m-maybe get into bed? I-I washed your dress, so you could wear it again today when you go home, and it's in the dryer now, so I thought I'd make you breakfast in bed while you wait and maybe talk to you because you're just so pretty and I'm so happy you're here and I really, really want to make you happy and Mattie always tells me that these are so good so I thought that maybe if I gave you some you would like me more and maybe we could get really close and I could kiss you before you go because you're lips are so soft and warm and it really makes me happy and-" Alfred babbled on. Natalya blushed again at the endless stream of compliments coming from him. God, he was such an idiot...

"Alfred, I'm already dressed and in bed." she interrupted him. Alfred quickly turned around again, and Natalya was sure she would burst with how much he was making her blush, giving her an idiot grin like that at just seeing her. Alfred rushed over to her side, crawling into bed with her, (carefully, of course, he didn't want to spill the coffee he made for her, or the pitcher of syrup) and smiling at her. The American laid the tray on her lap, and Natalya looked away, unwilling to let him see how much his endless kindness and...love...no, not that...attention...affected her.

No man wants a girl who will cry so easily.

Natalya felt his arms around her waist, and she felt his face and lips against her neck. She ate slowly, not knowing how long this would last, and what would happen if she finished. She was scared that he would let go when she was done, probably off to do some idiotic favor for her. Natalya didn't want that...she just wanted to be held, to feel his warmth against her, and him never letting her go. That was all she wanted...she wasn't sure how long he was going to want her, or how long he was going to stay, so she just wanted to feel him, and keep Alfred with her forever.

_Her_ Alfred. No one else's...

Alfred shifted, and she felt his lips against her fingers. He kissed every finger, one by one, until his lips found her ring finger.

"I'm going to have to get a ring on this soon." he said aloud, and Natalya froze.

"You...what?"

Alfred blushed.

"Sorry...just thinking about..."

"Marriage? Marriagemarriagemarriage?" Natalya asked, scolding herself for the eagerness in her voice.

"Yeah...we have to be quick. I don't want anyone else getting my little Natalya." Alfred replied, smiling at her.

Natalya threw herself in his arms, sure that if she was any happier, she would burst.

She didn't see how Alfred's eyes clouded with tears, and she didn't know how much he wanted to just freeze time, and hold her like this forever.

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Time for another chapter...again!

A few reviewers have expressed the concern that AmeBel is taking over the story. I apologize, non-AmeBel fans...but it does kind of confuse me...since the very previous chapter was focused on AmeriPan friendship...I dunno. *laughs* I do have to keep Natalya in character, which means she kind of stalks America, of course, but I do agree that the original focus in on America, not anyone else.

TL;DR: AmeBel is becoming too focused, I will have them still prominent, but there will also be pleeeeeenty of America's Bucket List.

Also, I was totally thinking of Regular Show and Adventure Time and Growing Up Cullen while I did this. The Awesome Trio is Awesome.

I feel like such a hipster.

I DID THE BROFIST BEFORE (PINKIE)PEWDIEPE MADE IT POPULAR.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>(Prussia's POV)<p>

"This meeting of the Awesome Trio will now come to order!" Prussia declared as he slammed his gravel down on the table. The other two members, Denmark and America, nodded very seriously. Prussia shuffled his papers, then steepled his fingers and gave an analytic look over his hands, to the other members of his Awesome Trio.

"First order of business. How is your Quest for your Tsundere? Have any of you made any progress?" Prussia asked. Immediately, Denmark's hand shot in the air, and he jumped up like a small child in school.

"Ooooooh, oooooh, pick me, pick me!" Denmark cried out as he jumped up and down. Prussia gave him a grin, then deliberately turned to America.

"Do you have anything to report, Al?" Prussia asked. Both he and Al exchanged impish grins at the indignant cry that emanated from the Dane. Alfred stood up with a dramatic flourish, almost French in the way he held himself, and Prussia laughed at the image of Alfred as part of Prussia's other trio.

"I have awesome news! My tsundere finally likes me!" Alfred said happily, earning a hi-five from the (easily distracted) Dane. Prussia lept on top of the table, scattering the (blank) papers everywhere, and leaving dirt prints on the mahogany table that was used for World Meetings.

He added an extra print, just to drive his brother and Specs crazy.

"THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!" Both Mathias and Gilbert yelled in unison, before grinning at each other and exchanging further hi-fives for talking in sync. Alfred laughed, and partook in the Traditional Awesome Brofist.

"Dude, how did you do it?" Gilbert asked, leaning close with curiosity. Alfred made a sheepish grin.

"Well, when she was upset, I comforted her and told her I loved her and-"

"Wait, so England's a chic? Those eyebrow-things are on a _chic?_" Mathias interrupted, his eyes bugging out and his jaw dropping in pure horror. "I mean, there is _no freaking way_ that dude is a chic! No way!"

"Think about it, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Gilbert asked, turning to him. "I mean, look at Yao...he so totally looks like a chic, I even tried to hit on him when I first met him as the Little Awesome Me, so why wouldn't someone do the other way around? Maybe those brows are drawn or glued on...the dude always has a pen in his pocket, maybe he uses it!"

"Yeah..." Mathias added thoughtfully. "He does have womanly legs and hips...and he's like two feet tall...and he wears hi-heels...and he was so like a mom to everyone...everyone did him...he _could_ be a woman..."

"Not to mention that he bitches like one! Oooooooh!" Mathias cut in. Both he and Gilbert burst into laughter while they did yet another Traditional Awesome Brofist.

In the background, America proceeded to curl up and die while he listened to his two broskis talk about Iggy. He was tempted to whip out his phone and record them talking, but he decided that it would go against the Bro Code, and instead he just decided to save this goldmine for himself.

"Dude...doesn't that make so much sense, though? The guy pouts...he goes on about fairies and unicorns...he was everybody's mom...he sews...he cooks...he is SO a woman! Al, is he actually a woman? Does he wear bandages and shit like Mulan?" Gilbert asked. America held up his hand, signaling for them to wait while he finished dying in the corner. After a moment, America stood up, before once more bursting into laughter while he saw how serious they all looked.

"No, guys...I'm talking about Belarus!"

"BELARUS? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT THE HELL?" Mathias yelled. Alfred laughed again.

"Guys, I'm serious. She's really sweet and nice and pretty and protective and-"

"Batshit crazy!" Prussia cut in. America suddenly faced him, and, for once in his life, he looked dead serious.

"No. She isn't."

"...okay, man. Calm down..." Prussia replied, wincing at the death glare given to him. America suddenly smiled again.

"It's cool. Um, how about you and Hungary?" America asked. Gilbert winced.

"Not good, bro...I tried to bring her flowers, like you guys asked, but she thought I was making fun of her."

"What? That's insane!" Mathias cut in. "I brought Norge flowers, and he totally took them!"

"What kind were they?" Gilbert asked. Mathias proudly straightened up.

"Roses."

"White ones?"

"Yep."

"Norge gave them to Swede, who gave them to Finland." Gilbert replied. Mathias dramatically fell to his knees.

"WHYYYYYY?" he cried out.

Alfred laughed, and Prussia lept upon the table, clapping his hands.

"Okay, meeting over! Now let's go crash the EU meeting again!" he cried out. The three Awesome Members joined him in a fist-pump.

"What are we going to do this time?" Mathias asked, trying to regain his pride. Gilbert gave a mischievous grin.

"MANKINI MODELING PARTY!"

* * *

><p>AN This is a rather silly one, but I hope you guys enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

This chapter idea was suggested to me. It also marks the first part of Christmas. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>(Alfred's POV-December 22nd, 6 months)<p>

Alfred couldn't help but smile as he walked down the hall. It was rather ridiculous how happy he was, but the American couldn't help it. What was there not to be happy about? He smiled again at the two documents in his hands. He could already see the smiles on their faces. He felt like skipping, but decided against it. It would totally ruin his hero image.

He caught his name being spoken down the hall, and the hero paused. Crouching down, he simply listened.

"I don't see how you could ever put up with America, Liet. It must have been torture, aru." China said. "I honestly considered letting you stay in _my _home! I can't imagine how you put up with him!"

"W-well, it was a bit difficult..I mean, Mr. America can be kind of slow and difficult, but-"

Alfred bit his lip. Slow? Toris had always said he was exceptionally bright, especially when it came to electronics..Alfred decided to let it go, and instead listen, curious about what the other nations said about him while he wasn't around.

"Kind of? He's a bloody brick wall! Do you have _any idea _what I had to put up with while I raised him? The bloody idiot has no idea about the real world. He's convinced that a few taxes was enough to start a bloody rebellion...what a joke. He has no idea what suffering is, what _anything _is. Hero? What a joke. He's nothing. He's worthless. No wonder his only real friends are Lithuania and Japan..."

"Mr. England, don't say those kinds of things!" Lithuania exclaimed. Alfred's head spun. England...really thought those things? He thought that Alfred was worthless?

'_I...never had a chance...'_

"Maybe if I had been the one to raise him, he would be different. There wouldn't be so many mistakes! Look at Mathieu, he's just as strong, but without the imperfections! He wouldn't be so disgusting, so loud, so rude, and so...well, _stupide." _France added. At this point, America was frozen. He didn't want to hear any more...he really didn't, but he still stayed, frozen in horror at the truths he was hearing.

"It's not even cute, like how Italy is, aru." China cut in again. "He's loud, disgusting, idiotic, and full of himself. I agree, aru. He's worthless...sometimes, I wonder how he ever still existed. With Holy Rome, I understood, aru. I would give anything to have Holy Rome, or even Rome, rather than America. He's too strong to get rid of, but...just too annoying to stay! We should ban him from the world meetings. It's not even us that say that, aru. The entire world thinks that. His people say they are Canadian, and they are ashamed to be American. Everyone hates America, the whole world. All of us, all of our humans, they all hate America."

America remembered the time that France hadn't been able to attend an allies meeting. England and France had been fighting again at the time, and England had said that France was sick from the German Occupation, saying that France wouldn't be able to make it. America wondered if France had felt this way...rejected...

"M-Mr. C-China! Don't say that! I like Mr. America, I really do! He can be irritating and ignorant, but I really like him! He has to stay! He's really nice and he's my friend!" Lithuania said again.

It was that comment, so simple, and said in America's defense, that made America freeze.

In all the times that America had doubted himself, in all of the times that he had felt so lonely, like no one at all liked him, he had always thought of Lithuania. He always knew that Toris, at least, was his friend. Toris had called living with him "heaven", and he said that he never wanted to leave.

Even Toris, the gentle, kind nation of Lithuania, thought he was irritating and ignorant.

America pulled out his pocket watch, and flipped it open.

"Why wait?" he asked himself. The American stood, leaving behind the two documents as he walked out the door.

If America hadn't been so preoccupied with listening, he would have seen the pair of eyes that watched, and the pair of ears that listened.

The minute he stepped out the door, America was greeted with the familiar feeling of Belarus holding him tight from behind. America didn't respond, he just stared ahead, unfeeling. True, he was used to the hatred from other countries, but...it still hurt.

It was cruel to think, especially with Belarus holding him, but he wondered why six months was so far away.

"I will kill them..." Belarus whispered. America laughed.

"Don't...what they say is true...Merry Christmas, Belarus."

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. Not four hundred. Nope. The review counter is broken. Nope. That did not happen. Not this thing. Nope. Oh...and...it wasn't Belarus who was listening. Well, I mean, she was, but she's not the one I referred to.

...

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

*too freaked out to think anything else*

* * *

><p>(December 23rd-6 months)<p>

That morning, America woke up to the sound of a fist pounding on his door. Alfred didn't move.

It would all be lies, anyway. They always lied to him, just to get their way. They were right. He was too strong to tell the truth to. Not even his government, but Alfred himself had superhuman strength. They were all lying to him...all the times that England pretended to like him, all the times that France said he was proud, and all of the times that anyone, anywhere had said they liked him.

He was living a lie. They were right. They hated him. He was living a lie. Mattie...even his own twin hated him. Alfred was a fool to think that he didn't.

'_Heh...Mattie will probably do what he said he would, and tap-dance on my grave...' _Alfred thought bitterly.

Only six more months, and it would be over.

"ALFRED, OPEN UP!" A voice yelled from outside. Alfred's only response was to throw the blanket over his head and clench the wooden bed frame tight. The wood began to splinter under his uncontrolled grip, though Alfred didn't pay any mind to it.

"ALFRED, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL BREAK IT OFF THE FRAME!" The voice screamed again. A male. Canada. Some part of America's mind registered the fact, but he still did not move. Curling into a ball, he felt the wood begin to pierce his hand, as a chunk of his frame was torn off.

It was ridiculous; of course, to fall apart like this. It was selfish. America _should_ be working. He _should _have been preparing everyone's presents. He should have been helping his family, he should have been paying as much attention to Natalya as he could fit in his shot time left. He should have been helping everyone's economy, and _making_ everyone smile. He should have been taking Ivan back to North Dakota, preparing a Christmas feast, and helping his government boost the economy. He should be in congress _right now, _petitioning for gay rights, and trying to be the Hero for the whole world. He had to do _so much_...he had to atone for what he had done to Japan somehow, and make it up to Mattie for always getting his twin in trouble, and-

God, he was so selfish for feeling sorry for himself like this.

There was a sudden bang. Alfred knew it was the sound of the door flying of his hinges, but he didn't pay it any mind. Alfred heard Mattie purposefully making as much noise as possible; stomping up the stairs with all of the force his heavy snow boots could give. Alfred felt a touch of amusement when Mattie fireman-kicked Alfred's bedroom door in. Alfred remembered how much Mattie had bitched at him when Alfred did that to get Mattie up so Alfred could prep him for his date.

"Alfred..." Mattie said. This time, his voice was soft, almost a whisper. Canada strode across the room, grabbing Alfred by the shoulders, looking directly at him.

Alfred stared back with blank, dead eyes.

Canada was struck by the expression on his brother's face. Biting his lip, he narrowed his eyes. Goddammit...fuck, fuck, fuck! He couldn't let Alfred stay like this; he couldn't, he couldn't, no, this wasn't his brother! Fuck, why, _why?_

"None of that was true!" he snapped. "They...they were all lying, dammit! None of that is fucking true!"

"I know." Alfred replied simply. His voice was the same as his eyes...flat and dead. Matthew was torn between slapping Alfred and crying.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Alfred! I know you! Don't fucking lie to me!" he yelled again, on the verge of screaming. Alfred didn't reply, and Matthew felt his hands shake.

"I'm not lying." Alfred replied.

"ALFRED, STOP LYING TO ME!" Matthew snapped. He felt his voice break. He had _told them, _he had told _everyone_ about the way Alfred felt about himself. They didn't understand, they didn't think that Alfred was capable of feeling anything but happiness. But Mattie knew..he fucking _knew_ about it _all. _He could _feel it _when Alfred was sad; that strange way that twins were able to feel when each other was in pain. Alfred stared back blankly, and Canada felt another burst of pain in his chest. He wasn't sure whether it was his own, or whether it was something he felt from Alfred.

The last time he felt Alfred like this was when he tried to die; the last time he had heard the entire World Meeting room talk about how much they hated him. No one but Canada knew about it, they didn't know about the pistol, about the two bullets, one just in case the first didn't work...

"Okay." Alfred replied simply. "It doesn't matter. I really don't care. In six months, I'm going to die."

"No, no you aren't! Alfred, you promised me! You promised that you wouldn't do that! You know that I need you, you're my twin, my other half!" Canada's broke voice on the last words as the flashbacks came back.

America on the floor, curled up against the wall, trembling, a pistol pressed to the side of his head.

America crying, sobbing in his brother's arms about how literally _every single person on the planet hated him._

America telling him, with eyes like a corpse, how he wanted to die.

"I know, I'm sorry." America replied. Canada shook with anger while he clenched Alfred's shoulders, knuckles white with pressure.

"THEN DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME!" he screamed. Alfred looked up back at him, looking genuinely sorry.

"I don't want to die, Mattie...I'm not done living yet. I have so much to do, but they're going to take me..."

"Who? What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Canada spluttered. America reached out a hand, pointing to a silver pocket watch sitting on his nightstand.

"That's my timer...every month, it moves down a number. Six already passed...I have until July fifteenth. Then, I will die."

The way Alfred said it is what struck Matthew. He said it with such conviction, such _certainty, _that it scared Canada. This wasn't Alfred...

"S-stop fucking around, Al..stop! You're not going to die! You are NOT GOING TO DIE! NO ONE IS TAKING MY BROTHER FROM ME!" The last few words were screamed, and Matthew clenched either side of his head, shaking.

"I'm sorry..."

"You are not going to die!"

"I am..."

"J-Just stop it! Stop! You're strong and everyone loves you, Al! Stop it! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Silence fell after Canada screamed those last few words. America looked up at him, and Canada saw tears streaming down his face.

"I really, really don't want to die..." Alfred whispered. "I don't want to leave anyone...I want to live..."

Alfred fell into his twin's arms, and they both cried. Neither knew how long they cried.

"Hey, Mattie..." Alfred suddenly said. His voice was hoarse and broken, but Mattie was relieved to hear his nickname.

"Yeah, Al?"

"I need to get Yao a t-shirt...one about him eating cats."

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

There is something I forgot to mention last chapter! The author _rancois_ was my inspiration for Chapter 15, so go check him out!

And thank you guys so much for being so nice. Why are you all so nice to me? I'm kind of curious about something...how many people have I actually converted to the dark side of pairings: AmeBel? ;D

I swear, this is the last chapter before Christmas...this...this just hit me.

Disclaimer: Do not own. If I owned, AmeBel would be cannon. So unless it is, I don't claim anything! I do claim Canada's, Belarus's, Austria's, and America's vital regions, though. Just FYI.

* * *

><p>(America's POV-December 24th-6 months)<p>

The entirety of Christmas Eve had been spent with Natalya. To make up for his disappearance the day before, Alfred had called her as soon as she had awoken, inviting her to spend the entire day with him. Natalya, of course, had been overjoyed. They had spent the day just being together; just laying on the couch, her head in his lap, while he played with her hair and they just watched the snow fall; or just walking outside, his arms around her waist while they talked.

It was the silence that really was the thing they both liked. One would never expect Alfred to be the kind who loved silence, but he was. Just being with Natalya made him happy.

In the beginning, he had felt guilty about just accepting her feelings for him, even though he only felt brotherly love in return. But after spending so much time with her, he knew he was falling in love with her. Alfred simply accepted that. There wasn't anything he could do about it, and, to be honest, it felt wonderful to be with someone who loved him, and whom he loved in return.

In the back of his mind, he wondered how Ivan had passed up a chance with a girl like her.

At the very end of the day, he found himself carrying her bridal-style back to his home. Natalya had fallen asleep, her head on his lap, while they were sitting at the park, just watching the stars. Strangely, though, there was another car there; one he didn't recognize. There was cryllic on the licence plate, though, so Alfred assumed that it was Ivan.

_'Lovely...'_

Walking to the front door, Alfred shifted Natalya closer to his chest, thankful for how light she was. Just as he was about to drop the hand supporting her back and open the front door, it opened for him, and Ivan was standing there. The Russian's lavender eyes briefly took in the sight before him, and he nodded, stepping back and letting the American through. Alfred decided to save being creeped out by the Russian being in his home for after he took Natalya to bed. After laying her down gently, he was amused-and a little touched-to feel her small hand tighten on the sleeve of his jacket. Alfred found himself blushing a little as he saw her fingers curl into the leather, as if she was afraid of him leaving...

Leaning down, Alfred kissed her fingers gently, shifting them into his hand. He felt her fingers fall limp, and he swore he saw the tiniest, vaguest hint of a smile on her lips. Recalling what he had said to his brother the day before, he realized that what he had said about wanting to live was true. He wanted to live...if only for her. He really...he really loved her...

...and yet, he was going to leave her.

Alfred flinched at the thought. Setting her hand down as gently as he could, he walked downstairs. A good distraction was what he needed. Perhaps, if he was lucky, Ivan would share some vodka with him.

The Russian was sitting on Alfred's couch, turning over a sunflower in his hands. Sitting in front of him was a cup of what Alfred recognized as hot cocoa. It was so odd to see Ivan drinking anything that wasn't vodka...Alfred did a double-take at that. When Alfred reached the bottom of the staircase, Ivan looked up at him, a gentle smile on his face.

"You like sunflowers too, _da? _I picked one from my vase for you. It is my favourite." Ivan said, offering the flower to Alfred. The American blinked, but he took it, smiling a little in both surprise and appreciation.

"Thanks, Ivan...what are you doing here?" Alfred asked. Ivan shrugged, taking a sip from the cocoa. After a moment, he suddenly stood up and took his scarf off. Alfred watched in disbelief as Ivan put it around Alfred's neck, smoothing out the soft, warm fabric. America scrambled back, wide-eyed.

"T-This thing isn't going to strange me again, right?" Alfred asked. Ivan laughed, and Alfred stared back, eyes bugging out.

"_Nyet. _That is a ?scarf Katsuyasha gave to me when I was sad and cold, as a child. I know you are sad, and probably cold, so I gave it to you to wear. I do expect it back, though, _da?_"

Alfred blinked. "How did you...?"

"You do not think I was not at the meeting, _da?_ I heard it all, America. You are young, you do not know the world as well as I do. You are too human...a lot like _systra._ You think of things with human eyes, not nation eyes. I just thought I would see you, before you truly live up to your name as _'idiot hero'." _

Alfred flinched once more.

"What do you mean, I look at things through 'human eyes'?" Alfred asked. Ivan looked up at him, setting the cup in his lap.

"You are the linchpin that holds the world together, America. You know that, _da? _What you do not know is what that brings. I never hated you, Alfred. No one does. I hated merely what you stood for. As the Soviet Union, I hated America. I never hated Alfred Jones. I rather liked Alfred Jones, he is a nice change from all the serious, gloomy nations that I live with. I wanted Alfred Jones to be my friend. America, I hated him. The others are the same way. Arthur loved Alfred Jones, but England is frustrated with America. Not even Yao hates you, Alfred. Yao likes you, he thinks of you as a friend. Yao even has a secret stash of American comic books and movies. China, though, doesn't like America. It isn't your fault, Alfred. You are just the bearer of that responsibility of the thing that holds the world together. I, as Soviet Union, bore that responsibility. I...I had no idea about what was happening. I didn't know anything about what happened to my _systras, _to the Baltics...to my own people..."

Ivan's voice broke at the end.

"They still won't forget though, and neither will I...I have no right to, _da? _You...you're the one that has to bear it now. I wish that you had never heard that...you don't deserve it, Alfred. You are young, only around three-hundred, but you do so much. You and your people alike. No matter what they say. You are young, but you have a history as deep and strong as the rest of us old men." Ivan gave a soft laugh. He looked back up at Alfred with curious, lavender eyes.

"You are not going to leave us, _da_?" he suddenly asked. Alfred blinked in confusion.

"No, why...?"

"You remind me of _systra_, sometimes. She is just like you. Without love, she...destroys herself. We are also alike in that way...without Yao, I would..." Ivan's voice broke a second time. "But you, you are so young, unlike me. Alfred, the world may not always like America, but we will always like you. Remember that, _da_? Or I will find you in hell and break you!"

"D-dude!" Alfred choked out. "Dude, what the hell?! Only you would go and say something like that after an inspirational speech!"

Russia laughed, reaching out a hand and ruffling Alfred's hair, the way an adult would do to a child. Alfred shuddered again, and then Ivan pulled him into a bone-crunching hug.

At that exact moment, Alfred heard the click of Mary-Jane's on the staircase. Turning to look over his shoulder, Alfred saw Natalya standing at the staircase, eyes wide, and face pale.

Alfred wasn't exactly sure what to think at that moment. Well...to be honest, he was expecting to be rejected in the form of Natalya threatening him for touching Ivan. However, that didn't happen. Natalya ran over, ripped the scarf off of America's neck, before pulling him tight against her chest. She gave an angry pout at Ivan. Not her usual threat; of course, since Ivan was her brother, but the intention was still clear.

Ivan slowly got up, and walked over to the window, taking a look outside.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"...just checking to see if the world has ended. Reasonable, _da_?"

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Okay, time for Christmas! ^^ This story will most likely be between 25-30 chapters, which means that this is the final stretch.

One thing you guys have to know, though, is that America WILL, indeed, die. No exceptions.

With that cheerful note aside, here we go! This chapter is part one of Christmas: the FACE family Christmas. The next part will kind of have what you've all been waiting for...America's interaction with China, Korea, Germany, and a few others. The chapters following will spotlight his interactions with old enemies, as well as his friends and family. (With America occasionally being shown doting on Belarus, his personality kind of requires that) and then...July 5th.

This chapter is just told in small clips and vignettes narrated by England. I hope you enjoy.

Any suggestions or requests will be much appreciated.

* * *

><p>(Alfred's POV-December 25th-6 months)<p>

_"Look, England, Santa came!" Alfred cried out cheerfully. The Englishman smiled down at Alfred, his green eyes warm and gentle as he knelt down, his eyes level with Alfred's._

_"And what did he bring you, Alfred?" Arthur asked. America smiled up at him, his blue eyes brilliantly glowing as he cradled his present to his small chest. _

_"He brought me my own musket! It's amazing! I want to make you proud!" Alfred chimed, holding the musket closer. The gun was carefully tooled, gleaming in the dull glow of dawn. Alfred's smile was just as brilliant, if not more-so than the weapon itself. All of the happiness in the world shone in the young boy's face. Something as simple as merely being with his brother on Christmas morning gave the boy more happiness than all of the presents in the world._

_"Now why do you say that?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked up at him, blue eyes curious._

_"What do you mean, England?" He asked._

_"Why do you think you need to make me proud? I already am, Alfred. I am the proudest person in the world."_

_If Alfred's smile was any brighter, any happier, it would have out-shined the sun._

* * *

><p><em>Alfred stood at the harbour, waiting. The sun had long since sank below the horizon, and the moon was high in the sky. <em>

_Alfred drew a fur coat-a coat that one of his tribes that still liked him made-over his shoulders. The chill was biting, cold, and painful. The spray from Massachusetts bay whipped through the boy's sunny-blonde hair, almost able to wash off the paint that his other family gave to him, telling him that his mother wore the same paint. It was the paint an unwed woman would have wore, but Alfred still wanted it. It felt strange to wear, and Alfred almost felt guilty. Arthur was always angry when Alfred talked to his people. He said that he loved Alfred more, and that those other people didn't...even if Alfred hardly ever saw him anymore._

_Still, Alfred waited. Arthur promised. He promised that this year, he would make it in time. __He promised. Arthur told him that he always kept his promises. Arthur loved him, and he would visit Alfred. It wasn't like Europe was more important. Arthur said that he protected Alfred from the savages, even though they treated Alfred like a son. Arthur had to love him more, right? He said he did. He always promised that he did._

_For four more days, Alfred waited. Sometimes humans joined him, sometimes they talked to him, wanting to know why a little boy with an Indian coat was _

_Arthur never came. _

* * *

><p><em>Alfred smiled at Arthur.<em>

_Snow spiraled down in pointed flakes; each edge razor-sharp. A musket was pointed at the Englishman. __Tears ran down Arthur's cheeks._

_"Why? You were mine...I loved you.." Arthur whispered._

_Silence._

_"Merry Christmas, big brother."_

* * *

><p>(England's POV)<p>

"Alfred, I don't care if it's technically morning, go to bed!" Arthur barked into the phone. It was, of course, America. Always bloody America. Only America would stay up this late to bother the Englishman. It was always, _always __bloody America._

But Iiiiiiigy, you proooooomiiissssed..." Alfred whined. Arthur wrinkled his nose and resisted the urge to hurl the phone against the wall. Bloody. America. He wanted to strange Alfred for waking him up this early.

"I know Alfred, but it's bloody midnight!"

"Iiiiiiiiiiigggyyyyyyyyy..."

"Alfred, no." England snapped. He was a bloody child! It wasn't cute anymore, why did he still act like this?

'_He threw away that chance a long time ago.'_ England thought viciously. He quickly repressed the thought. He wouldn't insult those memories.

"Arthur...please..." Alfred begged. England groaned in irritation. The only way to stop him was to go along with it.

"Fine, fine...just today...I'll call him, we'll be there in a few hours." By 'him', Arthur, of course, met Francis.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I love you, Iggy!"

Silence.

"Goodbye, Alfred."

* * *

><p>A few hours later found England stepping off the plane. America immediately lept on him, entrapping the Englishman in a tight bear-hug. Arthur made a disgusted face, but hesitantly hugged Alfred back. It was still so strange to Arthur. Alfred had grown so tall, and now, if Arthur looked straight ahead, he could only see Alfred's chest. It used to be that Arthur had to kneel down to just see the top of his head, until-<p>

'_No, don't go there. Don't insult that memory.'_

"Merry Christmas, Iggy!" Alfred cried out cheerfully in the Englishman's ear. Arthur flinched and shrank away. For just a moment, he saw something resembling hurt in Alfred's eyes, but he disregarded it. Behind Alfred was Francis, who watched the entire thing with a blank expression. It always rather unnerved England how observant the Frenchman. Despite his outward flamboyance, England knew how truly perceptive the Frenchman was.

"You're late! What kept you, _Angleterre?_" Francis asked. "Not a cute flight attendant, I hope!"

Arthur felt his cheeks go red, and he clenched his fists. Shoving past the American, he glared up at Francis.

"No, now shut up!" he snapped. Francis laughed and pulled England into a hug.

It was odd, how easy it was to be around Francis, even with their horrid past. With Alfred, England couldn't look at him without remembering what he did.

This did not go unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"Where's everyone else?" Arthur asked, looking around.<p>

"It's just us today. Tomorrow is the big party, today it's just us. I just wanted a family Christmas...is that okay?" Alfred asked, turning to look at Arthur. England blinked, and felt a small smile tug at his lips. It was so unlike America to actually consider that a family Christmas would be a nice change. After all, the last time that Arthur had spent a Christmas was just his family was-

'_No, don't go there. Don't insult the memories.'_

"I hope you guys don't mind the presents I got you. They're things I made myself, and some other stuff that I found...I hope you guys don't mind." Alfred added. Mattie laughed, throwing one arm around Alfred, causing the American to flinch.

"Don't worry, broski. We all know you're a cheap bastard." Mattie replied. Alfred snorted.

"Thanks for the faith, bro."

* * *

><p>The afternoon passed quickly, with the family doing nothing but simply being together. Alfred was admittedly and uncharacteristically quiet, though no one brought it up. It was assumed that he was tired by England, and no one spoke of it.<p>

Dinner was a nice affair. Quiet, but pleasant. Alfred was admittedly and uncharacteristically quiet, though no one brought it up. It was assumed that he was tired by England, and no one spoke of it.

"So, do you guys want the presents now?" Alfred asked. England blinked out of his reverie, looking up at Alfred. It was almost strange to hear the American speak after so long.

"Sure." Mattie piped up. Alfred shot straight up, then ran up the staircase, vanishing into the hall. The minute the American vanished, Francis's smile vanished.

"He heard, didn't he?" France asked. Mattie suddenly froze.

"What do you...?" Arthur asked, but his voice broke. "Bloody...no.."

Francis's face crumpled in guilt, and England couldn't bring himself to think.

America reappeared, smiling as he held the large pile of presents in his arms. England found himself staring at the box. His chest constricted.

"Alfred, I-" Arthur started, but Alfred smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, and it wasn't a gentle smile. It was the kind of smile one gave when trying to hide what they really felt.

"Just open it, England."

Francis's face crumpled in guilt, and England couldn't bring himself to think.

England unwrapped the gift, and stared blankly at it.

Inside was the wooden toy soldiers that England carved himself, and a small, hand-sized painting of Arthur and England, simply smiling.

Arthur felt tears developing in his eyes.

"I know that you hate it when I bring up about back then, and I'm sorry, but-"

There was a sudden sound of the chair scraping and being tossed aside. England threw his arms around Alfred's neck, holding him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Arthur apologized. Alfred froze, not moving.

"No, stop that, this is supposed to be my apology to you, I hurt you, I threw you aside, I mocked you, I-" Alfred started. Arthur could feel the American trembling, and Arthur could swear that he was freezing. Alfred was as could as a corpse, and just as rigid to the touch...

"No, Alfred, it was us! We were the ones that did this to you!" Francis snapped, looking at Alfred. "It was I who told you to fight...it was I who took you away!"

"But I-"

"Alfred, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for saying all that, I didn't mean it, okay? I didn't!"

"...Please don't lie on Christmas, Arthur. It's just not right."

"I'm not lying, Alfred!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred smiled. "I know, I believe you." Alfred lied through his teeth.

* * *

><p>AN Please review, I apologize for the shortness.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

Woohoo! The chapter you have all been waiting for! I hope it was worth it! The next chapter will feature China and America talking, and there will be a small mention of North Korea, just because.

America (as in the population, not Al) loves Kim. Just sayin'. and by love, I mean it is waaaaay too fun to make fun of him. (Please don't kill me. D:)

And Belarus is all like "KILLKILLKILLKILLKILL!" because we love Kim, and Al is all like "Nooooo, I love you, but my population loves Korea." and then he has to reassure her for, like, two hours after hiding everything that can be used as a weapon, including Toni.

This is the kind of shit my friends and I come up with. Don't mock me...oh, and I am so writing a Big Brother Alfred comforting Maddie after this, and then a MonAustralia fic, because I ship them SO HARD. (Even if no one else on the face of the planet does) FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE DO SOME ARTWORK OF THEM, PLEASE!

I also take requests, by the way. Just send me a PM, and I'll (try) to do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, time for presents!" Alfred practically yelled into the microphone.<p>

Almost every nation in the world was gathered under that one roof. It was a large mansion, one that Alfred rented out for the party. There were only two times a year that he ever used it, and it was always for Halloween and Christmas. For his birthday, he just used his normal house. Alfred's parties were famous for being wild and fun, but since it was America, a lesser amount of people showed up for his birthday. For Christmas and Halloween, however, it was almost the entire world. Even nations that weren't christian, such as Japan, showed up, just for the fun of it all. Also, because second to Finland, Alfred always gave out the most numerous and carefully-selected presents.

It was rumored that Alfred and Tino actually had a contest going to see who gave out the best gifts. There was no evidence to support this, of course, but sometimes the two blondes could be seen pouring over a list together, quietly arguing. When asked, both would deny it, but the rumors continued to circulate anyway.

The other wonderful thing about Alfred's parties was just how _fun _they always were. It was one of the few times a year that the nations became almost human. Past tensions were thrown aside in favor of just friendship. Christmas always seemed to have a way of doing that to people. Only the Olympics managed to do the same thing, throwing aside wars in favor of fun. But even during the Olympics, there was always a competitive air, as if the wars were being expressed in sports rather than violence. During Christmas, it was different. The only people that didn't show were of their own accord. This year, it was North Korea. Quite a few nations were surprised to see Alfred playing Rock Band with Iraq, Afghanistan, and Iran. Alfred, in turn, just laughed and reiterated that it was the _Taliban, _not _them, _that were his enemies.

Iraq scratched the back of her neck sheepishly and requested another round of the Party Rock Anthem, and the three Middle Eastern nations began an argument about whether to play the LMFAO song, or to play "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", which caused England's chest to puff out with pride. The Brit snatched the microphone and declared that they MUST play the Beatles, and suggested "I Am Walrus", which he then started immediately.

This, of course, leads us to now, with Alfred standing on the stage and announcing that it was time for presents. Clearing his throat, Alfred began to speak again.

"Okay, I have two special ones first! Sealand, Prussia, get up here!" Alfred announced. In his hands, he held two picture frames encased in wrapping paper. The papers that he had dropped had been returned to him by Canada, and the twins had decided to get picture frames, just to keep the documents safe.

A confused Prussia walked up to the stage, followed by Sealand, who was bouncing with excitement. Usually Sealand received the better presents from Alfred, since his "momma" always insisted on giving him "educational" things. Alfred grinned brilliantly at the two micro-nations and presented them the two frames, pressing a finger to his lips, before turning back to the microphone.

"I, Alfred Freedom Jones, the human incarnation of the United States of America, hereby recognize the Free State of Prussia and the Principality of Sealand as official micro-nations!" he announced. Tears welled up in Sealand's eyes as he practically tackled Alfred, and America laughed as he caught Peter, who was somehow laughing and crying at the recognition by one of the most powerful nations in the world.

Hungary scrambled up the steps, sprinting to Prussia. The albino caught her in his arms, holding her so tight that he was almost indiscernible from Hungary. Prussia shook as he hold her, unable to do anything but hold the girl he loved more than life itself in his arms, the girl he was born with, and the girl that was his best friend, and one of his only friends. She was what he was born to protect, and she was the only reason that Prussia had made himself into a micro-nation, so that he may have the privilege of staying by Elizabeta's side, until they both died.

It had been a very long time since Gilbert cried. He was tough, born to fight. The last time he had cried was when he had began to dissolve, moments before he was saved by becoming the Free State of Prussia. He had been clutching his cross tight while Hungary was screaming at him, denying his death and holding him tight in her arms. She had been screaming and crying at the same tight, very uncharacteristic of such a strong, tough girl, and Prussia had been praying, begging for forgiveness because of all the lives he had took. That was the last time he had cried. But now, it was happening again. He was going to live, and become strong again. He was going to stay by Elizabeta's side, not as a useless leech off of his brother, but as a nation with her.

"You are so awesome right now..." Hungary said softly, and he could hear the smile in her voice. Prussia laughed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Coming from you, that means that I must be the most awesome thing that ever existed."

"Guys, help, I'm being crushed!" America suddenly yelled. He was laughing as he said this, obviously just playing. Sealand was holding him tight around the waist, and it was a wonder the Boy of Steel wasn't crushing the American in his (literally) iron grip. Immediately, Belarus lept upon the stage in a miraculous single leap, knives drawn. Sealand began screaming (reasonably) in fear. Alfred immediately began to defend the micro-nation, who was hiding behind Alfred now, clinging to his leg. After coming to an understanding, Belarus sheathed the knives and pouted, instead gripping America in (another) bone-crushing embrace.

"Group hug!" Feliciano declared, pulling an awkward Germany behind him. Germany stood awkwardly to the side, as Feliciano tackled the other three nations, before using the Puppy Eyes of Death on the German, causing Ludwig to cringe before placing one arm awkwardly around Alfred's shoulder, eliciting a possessive, strangely feline growl from the freaky Belarusian.

'_Mein Gutt she is so terrifying...'_ Ludwig thought to himself, adding yet another nation to the list of nations who would never understand Alfred's attraction to her.

The thought was cut short when Spain, dragging along a cursing, blushing, and drunk Romano, tackled them all.

And so Christmas progressed, with the strange monstrosity of entangled nations growing increasingly larger as the alcohol rate decreased. Eventually, they all passed out, save for the nations that still had common sense.

"I will never understand the Western world..." Iraq whispered, clinging to Afghanistan, who was staring at the beautiful disaster with wide, curious eyes.

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Back again! This is the chapter with America and China! ^-^

I have a tumblr I just started yesterday! It's called ask-2p-natalyaarvloskya! Please check it out! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>(Alfred's POV-February 13th, five months)<p>

Both nations sat on the porch, tea in hand, watching the sun rise. America was silent, staring down into his tea.

"I am surprised you decided to come here, aru." China said softly, raising the tea up to his lips.

"Why do you say that?" America asked. He set the tea down into his lap, shutting his eyes and letting the wind gently kiss his face.

"I know that you had heard what I had said, aru. I was very aware that you were there, but I still spoke anyway. I never expected you to come and decide to visit me, especially on a holiday that I love, aru." When China finished, he took another sip, and he looked at America, blinking at him with his enormous, feminine eyes.

America shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I, Yao? I don't know...I thought that it was my fault." Alfred replied. "I came here to apologize, anyway."

Yao was silent for a moment.

"Then apologize." Yao replied simply.

America swallowed.

"Yao...I...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for not helping you back in World War Two, I'm sorry for disrespecting you, I'm sorry for always being so horrible, I'm sorry for being such an ignorant, horrible person...I'm sorry for being so selfish, I'm sorry for never helping when all of Europe was taking advantage of you...I'm so sorry..." Alfred's voice broke at the end, and he stared down into his tea, his hands pale and shaking.

China took another sip of his tea, smiling just at tiny bit into it.

"It surprises me at how both you are so childish and mature you are at the same time, aru. You think that the reason I hurt is because of you. You really think that I, as a four-thousand-year-old man, would hate you because of your country. It really does surprise me, aru."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, his heart pounding fast. He couldn't describe how nervous he felt. It seemed almost incomprehensible to him, to ever think that China didn't hate him as much as Alfred thought.

"America, you remind me of my brothers in many ways. You are strong like North Korea, free-spirited like South Korea, and innocent like Taiwan. However, you are also like Japan. You fought the man who loved and raised you, just to be on your own, something neither I nor England ever wanted, aru. I can never hate Japan for that, so...I used you. You, who just like him, became so powerful and influential over the world. You seemed to have everything, Alfred. You never went through what most of us did. European wars never reached you. You were never conquered, and your people grew so fast. You, a tiny colony, became a superpower. You, to us, are spoiled and horrid...you are what we all want to be, but you never knew it, aru." China replied. His voice was progressively softer, until he was almost whispering into his tea.

America was silent.

"None of us ever considered you, Alfred." China continued. "You are still just a child, not even three-hundred. You are so human that it is almost painful to think about. I hate you because you are all I want to be. I hate you because people love you, and you never realize it. I hate you because you still have your family, and I have nothing."

"C-China...that's not true..." Alfred stuttered. Yao smiled at him.

"It is, aru. Now let's go watch the parade."

* * *

><p>AN Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N

Hello again! I'm sorry for the long wait! Thank you all or all the wonderful-amazing-fantastic reviews! Eeeee, they're all so wonderful! (Istilldon'tunderstandwhysomanybutwhatever)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, here is part two of the Chinese New Years! Also, MindMaster pointed out that it would be four months. I counted wrong, since July is only four days, not a month.

Also, SeraSeraSpin, HOOOOOW CAAAAAAAN YOOUUU NOOOT LIIIIKE ALLY THE FREEEEEEED? HE IS AMAZING AND WONDERFUL AND IS WHO I ROOOOLEPLAY AAAAS!

*looks at the status of the broken review counter*

NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for this.

* * *

><p>(Alfred's POV-February13th-Four Months)<p>

Sometimes, the American had to just sit back and admire the world. As beautiful as his own land was, there was always heartbreaking beauty at looking at other's land.

The world was painted in shades of red and gold, with a hundred-thousand people all dressed in crimson. Alfred plainly stuck out, of course. Despite the red _hanfu _he wore, Alfred couldn't help his blonde hair and blue eyes. Usually, in a land as ubiquitous and traditional as China, or even Japan, for that matter, he would be a reject. An alien. An outsider. With the history China had with Europeans, it was no surprise that his kind wasn't welcome. _  
><em>

"_Toni's not an alien, he's my friend!"_

Not today, though. He was smiled at by children, and he even ended up having to steal back his red bamboo umbrella from a girl who took it, ending with Yao smacking him over the head with it for "flirting with another girl".

(Of course, Yao had no idea that MeiMei, Im Yong Soo, and Kiku were listening. Kiku whipped out a pen from God-Knows-Where and began taking notes.)

After America got his customary whack-over-the-head-with-the-paddle from Vietnam and his Awesome Brofist from both Kiku and Im Yong Soo, the Asian Family and their plus-one went to watch the parade.

Yao couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the American's face as he watched the dragon dancers and lion dancers pass by; a million colours flying by in a dance worthy of the gods. Their bells rang in perfect harmony, forming a song made of a chorus of a million cheers, a hundred bells, and countless souls joyously singing in the new year. It was a time of magic, a time where everything was just so Right.

America couldn't help but reach over the edge of the streets, reaching his fingers out to touch one of the gods' servants, twirling and dancing, the silk whirling like wings around the dancer. The dancer was strangely beautiful, like nothing Alfred had ever seen before. He could not tell if it was a man or woman. The dancer's eyes were large, almost doll-like, and they shined like mirrors, reflecting the entirety of Alfred's features. The dancer paused, smiling at him. Alfred watched as the heavenly creature spun, switching between a god and human faster than the spinning silk. It wasn't a man or woman or even a human. It was a part of a whole, a dance, a breathing piece of culture and history.

Alfred turned back to the family, smiling, his breath caught in his throat. Meimei grabbed his hand and began dancing with him right there, and Alfred laughed, lost in the music and joy. He spun, magically able to dance without knowing the moves. He watched as Kiku _smiled, _and Alfred laughed when Kiku grabbed his hand and instead began dancing with Alfred in swing-style. Vietnam dropped her canoe paddle and laughed, turning to dance with Im Yong Soo, who, for once, resisted the urge to grope and instead enjoyed ringing in the new year.

Fireworks, sparkling like diamonds, shot into the air, raining colours and magic onto the parade. Hong Kong cheered as he watched, his eyes sparkling with the spell set over them all. China laughed and hugged him tight, and Hong Kong smiled with pure, rare joy. Paper lanterns floated into the sky, mingling with the stars, and dancing with the crimson banners. Yao turned to Alfred, his brown eyes glowing with pride. No matter how much time passed, no matter how much the world changed, this was still a time of magic, and celebrating the gods.

"You should come back next year, aru."

America smiled back, nodding happily.

He didn't even remember what his visit to China was for.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>AN Please review~!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N

Okay, finally back! You guys better appreciate this one, I'm supposed to be on break. XD But my heart was so filled with feels that I just had to.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>(Alfred's POV-February 14th-Four Months)<p>

The funny thing about time is that it's not consistent at all. It seemed to fly and drag at the same time, not at all like how one would expect it to move. But...but that was okay for Alfred. He was content with it all. He supposed that it might have something to do with...change.

How is one to react when they know that they are about to die? There is nothing to be done, so why panic? Why cry? Why get upset. That simply isn't the heroic way to do things. One can say what they wanted to about the idiot American, but there was one thing that everyone seemed to miss about him.

He was a hero.

That isn't to say that he flied around, of course. There was much more to being a hero...and America worked his hardest to have it all.

The most important thing was to be selfless.

America considered himself hardly befitting that role, of course. But...but he tried. He tried, because he was finally able to see the world. He could see his place in it all, how he was merely just a part of it. He could see that true heroism boils down to simply one thing.

Making others happy.

So he, keeping this in mind, decided to be a hero.

He was still a child, still an idiot, but he had changed.

He was becoming an adult.

He was becoming a hero.

* * *

><p>One of the nice things about Belarus was simply how traditional she was. Everything about her, from the way she spoke to the way she dressed, was soft, modest, and traditional. Something that Alfred came to learn about her was the fact that, underneath her presumed detachment to her own culture, she was indeed proud of her nation. Whenever she wore a dress outside of her maid one, the edges were always laced with intricate, Belarusian patterns. She was almost frigid with how polite she was, but Alfred was used to it. He had requested that she pick out what they would do that valentine's day, and she had softly suggested that they have a picnic. Alfred complied, of course, and she seemed truly happy with this simple, adorable activity.<p>

"You know, being with you reminds me of the thirties." Alfred suddenly said. Natalya blinked, tilting her head.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was completely flat, almost unamused. Alfred burst into laughter, and Natalya blinked again in confusion.

"Sorry, but the way you said that was hilarious. It's like...I don't know, so _serious!_" Alfred said between giggles. Natalya stopped eating her borscht that she had brought in a thermos, instead glancing at him. After a moment, she bit her lip, allowing a tiny smile to appear.

"Idiot..." she said softly, shaking her head.

"It's true! I mean, you are just so feisty, but also so feminine and adorable, and just the way you dress is so, so conservative and adorable, but also so beautiful, and I love how you won't even show your arms or your legs and you even wear gloves sometimes, and it's so, so beautiful. I love all the ribbons and I just want to take you dancing when I see you! Everything about you is so adorable and kind of mysterious, and I just love how you look like an adorable housewife, and I love the way you dance when you cook, because it's just so adorable and also kind of a surprise coming from you, but it's so, so cute!"

Belarus froze, her indigo eyes wide, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. After a long time, she cleared her throat, and took a long gulp of her soup.

"Thank you...idiot." she finally said. Alfred laughed, smiling widely at her adorable blush. Belarus cut herself a slice of cake, beginning to take minuscule bites of the icing. Both fell into comfortable, relaxing silence, and she laid her head on his shoulder, causing Alfred to have to control the reflex to jump.

Most would assume that Alfred would be the kind of person who wouldn't be able to stand the quiet. This is true, for the most part, except with Belarus. There was no need to talk with them together. Natalya was the kind of person who preferred silence, and Alfred gladly obliged.

"Alfred...when we get married, I want to have a little girl." Natalya suddenly spoke. Alfred didn't reply.

"I want to have a little girl, and I want her to have your eyes. I want her to be happy, and I want her to grow up with a loving family. She'll be just like you, with your happy smile and kindness. I want to be a family, and we can just...be together, and I just want to be happy." Natalya's voice was thick as she spoke. Alfred sensed the amount of emotion behind it. Natalya...she wasn't someone who could let herself be vulnerable like this.

Alfred laid his hand over hers.

"I...I like the name Katherine."

He felt Natalya freeze beside him, and he watched as her large, indigo eyes welled up with tears.

"Alfred...I...I love you." she whispered. Alfred shut his eyes, pulling her against his chest.

"I love you too, Natalya. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

We're getting to the final few chapters. After this chapter, there will be the one where Alfred dies, an epilogue, than a final note from me. I think that Alfred has grown up a lot over this, don't you?

Oh, and StarFireEclipse wrote a pseudo-fanfic for this called National Anthem. ^^ Please check it out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>(Alfred's POV-June 19th-One month)<p>

It was ending.

Truth be told, he wasn't feeling as sad or desperate as he thought he would be. He felt almost peaceful, in a way. He spent the entire month with Belarus and his family, just spending time with them. He hung out with Kiku and his Awesome Bros, and even spent time with nations he barely knew.

One day, he took Belarus all over Europe, going from nation to nation, trying out different dances. He danced the flamenco with Spain, ballroom style with France, and swing with Germany. It was hilarious seeing Romano freak out the minute he laid eyes on Natalya, attempting to fend her off with tomatoes. Alfred also had to laugh at the way Francis's eyebrow twitched when America whipped out his Belle and Beast cosplays. The best part, though, was probably seeing Italy happily wearing a mini-skirt when he decided to join in and dance with Germany.

Wait, scratch that. The best part was when Germany wore it, after three straight hours of Italy begging him to. Belarus snickered just a tiny bit when he did, causing Italy to scream bloody murder and check to see if the world was ending.

America took pictures. They were almost as good as the ones of Canada at the 2012 New Year's party.

(They were going in his Will to Prussia.)

Alfred had decided to not tell anyone until July 3rd, since he didn't want his death to weigh over the world. He didn't even tell his Boss, since he honestly doubted that he would be believed. Besides, his Boss had enough to deal with. A country could function without the representative, after all. His bosses could just fill in at World Meetings.

Everything was going to be okay, in the end. He had done everything that someone could possibly do. It was a bit selfish to fix it all, if he was truly honest with himself, but...but he hoped they would forgive him. Maybe, without him, Mattie would get noticed. That would be good. He hoped it happened. Toni was going to stay with Canada, and his whale was going back to Japan. Vita was going back to England. He kind of wanted to see Toni live with England, just because it would be hilarious, but not every wish came true, he supposed.

God, he was starting to sound like an old man. Or Greece. One of the two.

That year, he decided to throw his biggest party yet. The entire world was invited. He even invited their bosses, just for the hell of it. He kind of hoped they would all show up, just because it would be hilarious to see the old men and women react to their respective country's interactions. He also invited the entire population if Sealand, and nothing could be said about how happy Peter was to be able to show off everyone who lived in his country.

(It was also hilarious to see Iggy trying to talk the Queen out of it. She was determined to go and party. She was almost as awesome as Queen Victoria.)

Alfred supposed that he was happy. He just didn't look forward, or back. He lived in the present.

He lived to make everyone happy.

That was what a hero did, and Alfred lived to be a hero.

So yes...he was happy.

_"Please...I don't want to die...I have so much left to do..."_

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N

And now, the end. Its midnight! Time to post!

I hope you guys enjoyed the journey as much as I did.

Oh, and I was SO tempted to label this _Dawn of the Last Day,_ but I didn't, so you're welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>(Alfred's POV-July 4th-The Last Day)<p>

The party was perfect.

Alfred smiled to himself as he watched the controlled chaos around him. Not everyone had attended, of course, but that was to be expected. Arthur, as usual, did not attend. That was a disappointment, of course, but Alfred didn't mind. He knew he would see his father-figure at least once more before he died. Arthur always showed up to drop off a present the night of the party, which meant that Alfred would see him. Alfred wasn't worried too much. He had it resolved. Mattie was going to take care of Natalya. He promised.

"Am-Alfred?" Belarus asked. Her voice was soft, almost tentative, the way she usually spoke to him.

Alfred wished that she would be more confident...that she wouldn't be scared of talking to him...didn't she know that she didn't need to be scared? He wished that he had enough time to change that...

_'No...don't focus on that, you have to make her happy...'_

"Yes, Natalya?" he asked her. The platinum-blonde blinked, blushing just a tiny bit at the use of her human name.

"You seem...distant. You're usually so happy at your birthday, but now you seem so...distracted. Why is that?" she asked. Alfred laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from Kiku.

"I don't know, Natalya. Just...I don't know." he let out another sheepish laugh, and Belarus's face became skeptical, one eyebrow raised and her eyes narrowing slightly in impatience. She knew that Alfred was dancing around the answer, and Alfred cursed himself for picking such a smart girl.

"Tell me-"

"AL~!" Australia cheered, throwing one arm around the American. Alfred laughed, happy at the distraction, and Natalya growled, unhappy that her Alfred was taken away. Australia was piss-drunk, of course, like he always was on Alfred's birthday. Alfred couldn't help but smile at the jovial Australian. Though they weren't twins like Canada and America, nor even truly _related_ beyond being raised by the same man, though they might as well have been. Australia and America were the perfect Dynamic Duo of Death, and the most deadly pranksters in the entire world/universe.

"Al, epic party, as always~!" The Australian declared, smiling happily at the American. Alfred laughed, smiling at Australia.

"Thanks man, I see you enjoyed the beer." Alfred replied, grinning widely.

"Duuuuuuuuuuh, it's eeepic, but wait, got something for ya mate~!" Australia continued. He reached into his backpack, and America couldn't help but wonder where the koala he usually had went. Australia grinned, pulling out a small box and handing it proudly to America. Alfred blinked and took it.

"Um, you know the present opening thing isn't until-"

"I don't care, open it!" Australia cut in, eagerly awaiting the American's reaction. Alfred opened it, peering curiously inside. In it was a light brown egg with dark brown speckles covering the bottom, nestled gently in straw and grass. Alfred blinked.

"What...is it?" he asked. Australia's smile widened.

"It's the egg of a wedge-tailed eagle. They're the eagle in _my _land, and the seal of my Royal Air Force. I thought it would be great to give you one, since you're so proud of your eagle, so it would be a thing to kind of connect us, you know, 'cause we're brothers." Australia continued, smiling.

Strangely, Alfred found his throat closing. He placed the lid back over the box and set it on a table, then took off his glasses to briefly rub his eyes. They were starting to burn with developing tears. He swallowed and forced a smile, lips quivering slightly.

"Thank you, man." he said, smiling. Australia grinned back.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go hunting for some real beauties." Australia said, winking and jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Alfred laughed, seeing that Australia was gesturing to Monaco, and Australia quickly stood upright, attempting to smooth out his wild hair, before walking over to her.

Within a few seconds, he was walking away, dejectedly, seeking comfort with Prussia, who had the same rejected look. America watched as Prussia said something, and Australia then threw him on the ground, half fighting, half wrestling.

He had probably accidentally called Australia 'Austria' again. America had to laugh at that. Then he blinked, noticing the fact that he felt something around his waist. Belarus had been holding him from behind the entire time. America smiled a little, and half-turned his head to look at her. The Belarusian's face was buried in his back, hiding.

"Natalya, I want to go talk to everyone real quick, okay? I'll be right back in a second." Alfred told her. He felt a little shift, meaning that she had nodded, and she released him. Alfred paused, looking at her, then he walked over. He took her chin in his fingers, making her look at him.

"Natalya, I want you to know something, okay? I love you, and I always will, no matter what. I'll love you when I die, I'll love you after I die, and I love you now. Never doubt that, okay? No matter what happens to me, you have to know that someone out there, **me,** loves you. You matter to me, and I want, more than anything, for you to be happy."

Belarus's eyes widened, and she didn't speak, too shocked by the sudden burst of affection from Alfred. All she could do was just hold him tight, until she finally released him, not looking at him, still too overwhelmed by the fact that she _mattered _to someone. Seeing this, Alfred pecked her cheek before going to talk to others.

Going to say his goodbyes.

The sun had sank a few hours ago. He had just a little bit until dawn, when it would end.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred saw what looked like a golden bird's nest bobbing through the crowd. England.

"Iggy!" Alfred yelled. He dove into the crowd like an Olympic champion, moving until he saw the eyebrows he was looking for. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw the face he had been dreading.

"England, wait, just listen, okay? I know you hate me for what I did all those years ago. I know you don''t want to see me today. I know I broke your heart by leaving you, but just listen. I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you because I hated you, okay? I just had to, because my government wanted me to. I wanted to grow up. I don't hate you, I never did, and I'm sorry for making you think that. You're still my brother, you're still the man who raised me, hell, I consider you like a father. So please, just stay this time, because I never wanted you out of my life. Please?" Alfred begged. The words fell out in a waterfall, almost too fast to understand, but not quite.

"You didn't...? But...you left, you left and you didn't contact me at all, save for the next war..." Arthur said softly, unable to understand the truth.

"Iggy, I never hated you. Ever, it killed me to have to leave my family, but I had to grow up, I had to become my own person, and I had to protect my people and what they wanted. I'm sorry I made you think I hate you, but I _had _to. I had no choice, and I wish that you would see that I still want to be a family with you, you're still my brother and one of my best friends. Just understand that...I never really left."

"But...what the bloody hell is Australia doing...?" England suddenly asked.

(Alfred knew it was most likely to change the subject, but he let it happen anyway.)

"Prussia called him Austria."

"Oh...bloody idiots..." England muttered. Without another word, he handed a small box to Alfred, and disappeared into the crowd again.

He didn't leave.

The rest of the party went the same way. Alfred visiting every country, saying his last thank you's and goodbyes, without actually phrasing it that way.

He caught Canada playfully feeding Kat ice-cream, the Ukrainian sitting on his lap. Alfred wold-whistled at the sight, causing Kat to scramble off of him, bright, bright red, while Canada coughed awkwardly. Alfred had yelled "MATTIE'S GETTING LAID TONIGHT!" at the top of his lungs, causing France to run over and smother Mattie in approving hugs, while Russia, who had been stalking China again, turned his head almost completely around, something straight out of the '_Exorcist'_.

No one was quite sure what happened to Mattie as he fled for his life from the Russian, but Alfred heard his name being used in some pretty vulgar sentences that made Finland take Sealand to get more ice cream in the next room.

When Alfred finally finished, he found Belarus again, who had been watching from near the windows. Alfred took off his favorite jacket, draping it over her shoulders.

"Something to remember me by." he told her simply.

"What?" she asked.

"You asked me what was on my mind..." Alfred started. He glanced out the window. A pale blue was beginning to show.

He didn't have much longer...

"I'm dying, Natalya. I'm going to be dead by morning. Tonight is my last night. I want you to know that I love you."

"Stop...stop joking, Alfred! Stop that! This isn't funny!" Natalya suddenly snapped, her voice breaking. Alfred glanced at her. Belarus's fists were clenched, her jaw set, and her eyes narrowed in anger, with tears beginning to well up in them.

"I'm not joking, Natalya...I'm dying..."

"You can't! You can't die! You can't! You can't leave me!" she screamed, her voice getting high-pitched. "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

By now, the party had stopped. The nations were all watching, and Alfred figured it was best to let them.

"Natalya, I am...I only have tonight, I'm going to die..."

"_NY! _I'll kill whoever did this! You can't leave me! I NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T DIE!" As she said this, she threw her arms around his neck, holding him so tight that it could have crushed someone smaller than Alfred. By this time, the other nations were walking over, confused.

"America...?"

"America, what is she-?"

"What do you mean that you-?"

Matthew held out a hand, stepping out in front of Alfred and Natalya, a silencing hand.

Somehow, maybe it was the importance of the situation, they saw him and listened.

Alfred rubbed Natalya's back as he held her, not minding her fingers clawing into his back, or the crushing grip he was held in. He whispered sweet, soft things into her ear, just trying to somehow ease her pain, though he knew it was futile.

Behind them, the first pale silver rays of dawn began to break free of the darkness.

America's outline began to fade. Sunlight fell through him, and his shadow disappeared in the light. He shimmered like the dawn in the light, a shadow, a ghost. Natalya, if she noticed, didn't care. She still held him tight, crying into him, desperate to hold the one person who had ever loved her truly and unconditionally, the one person who had ever stayed with her and loved her.

"_ALFRED-KUN!" _Kiku screamed, pushing through the crowd of nations, trying hard to get to his best friend. He broke through, but stopped, falling to his knees. He couldn't move, and, even if he could, it would be useless...he was too scared to try and touch the shadow of Alfred.

Italy cried hard, clutching Germany's waist, begging for the German to tell him it was a dream.

The pale light of dawn shone through the window, and Alfred lifted his head, smiling peacefully.

The sun rose just behind him, blinding everyone momentarily.

When the light calmed down, Alfred was gone.

Natalya's heart-wrenching scream shattered the sky.

* * *

><p>AN Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N

Woohoo! Finally back! Sorry for the long wait, but I had no computer to type this on. Please forgive me! Anyway, this is something that I had all lined up and planned since the very beginning, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>(Canada's POV)<p>

There is a saying out there.

"Time heals all wounds".

It's a lie.

When something is ripped out of your very soul, it never heals. When you lose a person, someone you love, someone that you need, it never heals.

It can be numbed, yes, but it never heals.

* * *

><p>(Belarus's POV)<p>

When someone needs you, you don't always know. You don't see the signs until you lay curled up in the corner, knife pressed to your throat, and they hold you and cry. She didn't know, of course, until this happened.

She didn't know that he wasn't the only one who needed her.

Maybe...maybe she could patch herself up. How many times had he told her that he still wanted her to be happy, even without him? She would fulfill her promise.

She would live.

Even if it hurt more every single day.

* * *

><p>(England's POV)<p>

The whole world mourned.

The funeral was a thing of beauty. Where else could one find the world joining together so perfectly?

No one could speak, though. Not a single person. The only ones strong enough to say what they were all thinking were America's family, Belarus, and Katsuyasha. Their sobs were louder than the shaking prayers that the Italy brothers were reciting.

Even the humans seemed to sense it. There was no cheer in the world anymore. Everyone lived as a shell. They moved, they smiled, but there was nothing in it.

England, when he thought of it all, could only cry.

You don't know what you have until it's gone.

* * *

><p>(Canada's POV-1 year after death)<p>

He was angry.

How DARE they mourn? How DARE they act as if they cared? When he heard Lithuania mention that they missed him, the Canadian snapped his head up, glaring angrily at Toris.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM! DON'T EVER MENTION HIS NAME!** SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

"Mattie...Mattie please, calm down..." England started. Mattie whirled around, eyes blazing.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD AND THEY DON'T DESERVE TO TALK ABOUT HIM! IT'S THEIR FAULT! IT'S **THEIR FAULT!"**

Tears ran down the Canadian's face, and he dropped to his knees.

"It's my fault..."

* * *

><p>(Belarus's POV-1 year after death)<p>

In some ways, she was okay. Okay. Not happy, but okay.

She dreamt of him every single night. She could still feel him when she woke up, and she could still smell him when she wore the jacket he left behind.

She knew he was still here, even when no one else did.

The small bundle in her arms was proof of that.

* * *

><p>(England's POV-1 year after death)<p>

The Brit had taken to going out, just to get away. It was running away, it was cowardly, but he did it anyway. He liked to check out the new shops, the new cafes, immersing himself back in the culture of his people.

A lot of Americans had taken to traveling the world lately.

Maybe they knew about his death too.

They needed him too.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>(Canada's POV)<p>

Once a year, Mattie, England, France, Katsuyasha, and Belarus went out together. It was something they all did in honor of his memory. They never spoke of him, but they never needed to.

That year, England chose a small restaurant that had recently opened in New York. It was near the U.N. building, so he had decided to give it a try. They were seated down by one of the workers near the window. A few minutes passed with the only sound being the soft jazz playing in the background as the small group waited for the waiter to come and take their order.

"Hi, my name is Alfred Jones, can I take your order?"

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave any questions in the reviews, and I'll be happy to answer them. ^^


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Okay, this entire chapter will just be one long author's note/Q&A. I hope you enjoy. First, a series of questions gathered from the reviews I have recieved:

**Q: Is that America? Is it just a human? Is it America as a human? What happened? How?**

A: I put all of these together just because they all have an explanation tied together. Well, in my mind, yes, that's America. He is still the nation, just born as a human, but he still is immortal and the representation, because I'm not cruel enough to make him die again in eighty years or so. (Seriously, how sad would that be to have him again, then lose him?)

Anyway, he has no memories, but it's still him, albeit with maybe a shift in personality, since he has had different memories.

Anyway, as for what happened, it wasn't as simple as Mother Earth just going "WHOOPS, THEY ALL DO MISS HIM, SO HERE YA GO!" A lot of time has passed since he died by the time the last epilogue happened. Not just a year, after all, America does have a human body up until his early twenties, which is when he'll stop aging. In my mind, anywhere from thirty to fifty to even a century passed. All that time, Al's spirit has been broken. He SEES what his loved ones are going through. For all you reviewers who asked what he would have done, what he would have been like, well, he would have been broken. In paradise, yes, but he would be almost catatonic. He wouldn't have been what Mother Earth wanted. Rome, Mama Greece, all of them are okay, since they died natural deaths. America didn't. He sees what happened to the world. He isn't what Mother Earth wanted. And it wouldn't stop. It wouldn't go away. She's cruel, yes, but she still loves her children. In the end, she thought she was doing good. She didn't think that her precious children would be sad. She still loves them, after all.

So, after decades of misery, of seeing her precious children suffer, she would give him back.

That isn't to say that she would be HAPPY about it, per say. She probably came back with Al, maybe as his human mother, though she probably erased her own memories to live a happy life with her baby boy. Maybe the other ancients came back too. Hm. That could be a cool plot. Someone do it...BUT MAKE SURE TO ADD KATHERINE! :D

Nah, I'm kidding. But seriously, do whatever you want with that idea, just credit me as your inspiration.

**Q: Did Belarus have a baby?**

A: In my mind, yes, but I left it open for you to determine that yourself. If you choose to believe that she did, just know that the baby ages like Italy did, very, very slowly, so she would still be only a few months old physically and mentally, so if Al and Nat ever got back together, she would still grow up with her Papa.

**Q: SEQUAL?**

A: No. I would probably ruin it. You're welcome to do whatever you want with any plot threads, just credit me as inspiration.

**Q: WTF JUST HAPPENED**.

A: I HAVE NO IDEA. D:

**Final thoughts:**

This has been...surprising. Seriously, I was NOT expecting people to like this. Like, at all. But somehow, you guys did. Who knows, maybe Emo Vampire Chic has been holding you guys at gunpoint to read this, I have no idea. But somehow, it happened.

It was fun. ^^ I hope it was what you guys were expecting. And you are all awesome. Seriously, you are. (And are all probably better than me)

Recommended Fics from Other Authors:

_For Once, I Don't Have Potatoes On the Brain: _Rancois (For Germany-centric comedy)

_Recreate My Soul: _Emo Vampire Chic (For more North America-centric angst)

_Warheit:_ HetaHearts (For Gerita-centric fluff)

_My Darkness Within: _Emo Vampire Chic (For more angst)

_A Perfect Memory: _Emo Vampire Chic (For those who wanted UsUk)

_To The End: _Emo Vampire Chic (For Canada-centric fluff)

_Beast of America: _Rancois (for america-centric angst)

Recommended Fics by Yours Truly:

_Azrael_

_RomaHeta: Perfect Chaos_

_S.I.N._

_Rebirth of a Soul _(Squeal to Recreate My Soul)

_Another Colour_

_Weakness _

_Painted White and Scarlet_

* * *

><p>And, one last thing, thank you. I hope that maybe I made you think, or cry, or smile, or just made someone realize how much the world truly needs you.<p>

-LionDancer17


	27. Chapter 27

A/N

EDIT: by request of reviewers, I will start a short sequel featuring POVs of characters after America died. It will also feature fluffy chapters as flashbacks. Who knows, it might even have a plot.

Hmm...

you know, Rebirth of a Soul can be an AU sequel. (Hint hint)

Fic continuing the last chapter is called To Live Again by Unfading Promise.

Aaaaaanyway...

Original Content:

I almost want to go back and redo the last few chapters, but I won't.

This is a quick little aside I've had in mind. I was originally going to put it in the actual story, but I decided not to.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah, screw it.

* * *

><p>After America...left...so did Toni. From the morning of July Fifth, Toni was gone, with no explanation whatsoever. Vita also left, heading back to the Ever After, a place where all magical beings dwelled, and the Whale went back to Japan, though no one knew where exactly in Japan it was.<p>

Kiku theorized that it was either now a member of a pacific pod, but considering that it has been alive since the nineteenth century, and whales have a life span similar to a human's, without an immortal caretaker, it might...well, Japan didn't want to think about it.

Several years passed, before a familiar light in the sky appeared above the United States. Japan, having observed it, decided to go to its approximate coordinates.

Roswell, New Mexico.

Japan couldn't help but almost laugh at the sight before him. Toni was there, in a classic flying saucer, staring back up at him. It was funny, really. As soon as he almost forgot, something like this would happen again. Every single time he allowed himself to not think about it, every time he would be _at peace _with the past, something like this would happen and he would be drowned in guilt all over again.

The little alien didn't say a word as it walked over; large, empty grey eyes focused on him. Reaching up and handing him a letter, the alien almost gave off the impression of not being capable of speech, though Japan knew otherwise. Without a word, the tiny alien walked back to his ship, before turning around and giving Japan a glare.

"Fuck you."

Somehow, even though Japan KNEW that was the only way the alien communicated, it felt like the phrase was exactly what the alien meant.

When the ship had ascended back into the sky, Japan watching with impassive eyes, the Asian man had sat down, right in the middle of the desert, not caring about the weather, or when the media would arrive to try and see what the strange lights were about.

Japan almost dropped it when he got a good look at it. The letter had Alfred's name written on it, where it should have the address. Japan's hand shook as he looked at it, and he bit his lip, trying to stay calm. This was okay, right? It wasn't going to bring the bad memories back, right?

He opened it.

By the end of it, the empty, impassive, emotionless Japanese man was crying.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Whoever Gets this First,<em>

_ I have no idea who the hell will get this, honestly. For all I know, it could be someone I haven't even meet yet (though that would be kind of awkward, huh?) but anyway, whoever it is, I hope you won't get bored of me rambling on for all of eternity like Iggy (that's England, btw, in case you are that mysterious person I don't know) so I hope you keep reading 'cause I got a lot to say._

_Whoever you are, I want you to know that people love you. I mean, I do too. I don't care what you've done, who you are, or what you look like. I care about you, and so do other people. I mean, think about the things that we've all done. England, he doesn't know I know, but he killed my mother, and I still love him. Japan did horrible things to China, and China still loves him. Ukraine is still protective of Russia, even with what he did. _

_And just look at me. _

_I'm a horrible person, really. I dropped two atomic bombs on my best friend. I enslaved an entire race of people. I killed the people that MADE me. But...but still, somehow, someway, they forgave me. I'm stupid, I'm annoying, and pretty much everyone hates me, but..._

_...but they don't. I..I know they don't. I mean...I mean, England still talks to me, and France still calls me "_mon petite"_ even though I'm almost 300. Canada, even if we fight all the friggin' time, we still see each other almost every single day. And I have so many friends, so many amazing friends, and...I'm happy. Japan, Denmark, Prussia, Canada, England, France, Italy, Germany, and even Russia every once in a while._

_They like me._

_They think of me as their friend. _

_And I can't be happier when I think about that._

_And you, whoever you are, I know that you have to look at yourself and see the same thing. Whoever you are, I care about you, even if I don't know you. You're my friend. That's what my land was made for. For everyone who's ever felt alone, for anyone who needs a new start, for anyone who is tired or weary or unhappy, I'm always here for you. I always want to help, I always want to save the world. I always want to give everyone a chance to start again, and let them find a good life. _

_We, not as countries, but as people, are good. I believe that. In every single person, there is goodness. We tend to forget that, don't we? We focus on the evil, the badness, things that we should be able to look past. We should be able to see what we are as a race, as humanity. We're flawed, we're stupid sometimes, and we're judgmental, but we also are good people. We take care of each other. We built a better world for ourselves, and everyone around us. We're a race built on hopes and dreams, of ideals, compassion, and love, most of all. _

_So...whoever you are, just try to remember this, okay?_

_God, I sound so much like England. But better. Because I'm awesome._

_-Alfred Freedom Jones_

* * *

><p>AN Okay guys I promise this is the last time I'm updating this THING.

And just so you know, half of my Life Goals on FF have been accomplished.

1.) Fan Art (link on page): DONE! BUT PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO MORE OJGFGHJ IT MAKES ME MELT AND DIE AND I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR IT.

2.) Fanfictions of my fanfictions: DONE!

3.) Mention in TVTropes: Nope.

4.) 1k reviews: Nope.

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING.

That is all.

-LionDancer17


End file.
